<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreaming about Silver isn't good for your health! by Laralink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144948">Daydreaming about Silver isn't good for your health!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laralink/pseuds/Laralink'>Laralink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Bondage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GinTsu H Club, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Male Solo, Masturbation, Men Crying, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puff-Puff Action, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad Gintoki, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, a lot of sex once it starts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laralink/pseuds/Laralink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very awkward meeting on the streets, Gintoki and Tsukuyo start to face their feelings. Post-Canon and ignores some stuff from the original story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is my very first Fanfiction. I decided to make a one shot first and maybe turn it into a longer story later. I got hooked on Gintama in January 2021 and already finished reading every fanfiction about GinTsu I could find. Right now I'm hyperfixated at GinTsu, so I thought I could try to write my first story with two of my absolute favorite characters. Edit: It won't be a Oneshot. I'll write several chapters whenever I have time for it haha. And after that I might write shorter stories. </p><p>Please leave a comment! Its my first fanfiction ever and since English isn't my first language, the story might have some flaws and incorrect phrasing. Please point them out if you find something incoherent!</p><p>Post-Canon. Head-Canon. Every character involved is an adult.</p><p>Some characters might act out of character, because I don't have a lot of experience with writing.</p><p>Rated Explicit for hard smut in the coming chapters and language.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><em>Oi old had, give me more Sake</em> Gintoki yelled.</p><p><em>Why should I? It's not like you're willing to pay it. Stop drinking and get out!</em> Otose yelled back at him.</p><p>
  <em>What are you saying? I have my money right here!</em>
</p><p>Instead of pointing at his wallet, he pointed at his crotch region. Otose clicked her tongue in disgust.</p><p>
  <em>I even won something at the Pachinko today, that's why I need to celebrate - that's why everyone needs to celebrate with me. Excluding you cause you need to serve me more sake on this special occasion!</em>
</p><p><em>Forget it already! You're only here because you think you can invite everyone on the house. I'll kick you out of my apartment tomorrow!</em> Otose was getting impatient with him.</p><p><em>Otose-san, please calm down.</em> Shinpachi pleaded, but he couldn't hear Otoses answer. The bar was packed to the brim and the noises made his ears tingle.</p><p><em>PATSUAN stop talking to that hag. She will rob your talking, more drinking.</em> Gintoki basically screamed in his ear.</p><p><em>What money though?</em> Shinpachi sighed and left him alone fighting with Otose-san. Nothing changed in the last few years.</p><p>Gintoki really invited everyone. Hasegawa was sitting next to him and enjoyed the "free" drinks while listening to their fighting. It didn't even bother him that Gintoki started bragging about his Pachinko winning streak. He was just happy to be here. It wasn't that much but still more than he ever owned since he got homeless and after all these years, Gintoki felt bad for him. Usually he would not care to invite him, but they are pachinko buddies, so he felt the obligation to invite him. Otae and Kyuubei sat at one of the tables and enjoyed their drinks together with Zura and Elisabeth. It was a weird sight but today was different. It's a celebration after all. Even Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo arrived at the bar a few minutes ago and were already in a heated discussion if they should kick out Hijikata for putting mayonnaise in his beer.</p><p>She was also here.</p><p>He noticed her arrival before she even stepped through the sliding door. He always feels her presence. After all those years of knowing her, he never felt nervous around her. Her presence comforted him. She was such a good friend. But the last few weeks were different. It all started with an accidental meeting they had on the streets of Kabuki-chō.</p><hr/><p>Gintoki and Kagura were casually strolling through the Kabuki-cho when they came across a Pop Up Shop that sold kinky stuff. Kagura stopped at the store since she never saw this special kind of shop out in the open. They sold a lot of different things and displayed strap-ons in the store windows. A sign on the window read:</p><p>Can a man really size up to these?</p><p>Try them out now!</p><p><em>Gin-Chan why are they displaying them in public. Are they trying to make men insecure? Are they making you insecure?</em> she asked.</p><p>Well, it's definetely not right to brag in front of you but you leave me no choice. He pointed at the sign and at a model that was labeled as 25 centimeters.<em> I definetely can.</em></p><p><em>Nah you're lying. The screwdiver you once had was bigger than your actual thing!</em> she snickered.</p><p><em>I'm not lying, shut up!</em> He was getting uncomfortable talking about those things with Kagura. But she was an adult now and it should be normal to talk about this as adults, right?</p><p>
  <em>Liar!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi, let's go, we need to be at home soon.</em>
</p><p>He turned around while walking fast and slammed straight into Tsukuyo. She was just standing there, now close to his chest. A little too close. Gintoki guessed she just wanted to say hello and overheard their conversation. Oh..</p><p><em>Tsukuyo.. why.. what are you doing here?</em> He asked and she stumbled backwards.</p><p>Tsukuyo didn't answer. She was visibly getting nervous and her ears started to turn a bright pink.</p><p><em>Tsukki! We were just talking about this weird shop there. I guess they just want to make men insecure!</em> Kagura explained happy to met Tsukuyo again.</p><p><em>..uh. yeah I guess so.</em> She said with a quiet voice. <em>We have a lot of those shops at Yoshiwara though.</em></p><p>
  <em>But why are you making a face like that then?</em>
</p><p><em>uhm what?</em> Tsukuyos color left her face.</p><p>
  <em>Is it because of what Gin-chan said?</em>
</p><p><em>Ka.. Kagura!</em> Gintoki was shocked how blatant she could be sometimes.</p><p>Kagura just proceeded to grin at both of them.</p><p><em>Excuse me,</em> I need to go. Tsukuyo turned around a hurried in a different direction.</p><p><em>Tsukuyo, wait!</em> But she was already gone.</p><hr/><p>Since then he always felt nervous being around her. He doesn't even understand why. It was not an unusual situation for him. Things like that happened a lot in this district.</p><p>The truth was, he was just making up an excuse to invite everyone and have her invited as well. They didn't meet since that incident and he felt the strong urge to see her. While planning this whole thing earlier, he casually asked Kagura if Tsukuyo will also come to the party. Kagura just grinned at him.</p><p>
  <em>Of course I already invited Tsukki. She's coming just for you!</em>
</p><p>Her reaction kind of scared him. He still doesnt know why. But right now it doesnt matter, he could not concentrate anyways. His mind was a little blurry from the alcohol. Drinking was the only solution to his nervousness. Without turning around he felt her walking past him. He felt his ears prickle.</p><p><em>Whats wrong? Did you drink too much?</em> Hasegawa noted</p><p><em>Uh shut up.</em> Gintoki blabbered.</p><p>She sat down at the end of the bar. Kagura immediately spurted to the bar stool next to her. They started talking and Gintoki focused on his empty glass.</p><p><em>Where is my drink? Didn't I tell you to give me more?</em> Gintoki said more aggressively than he intended.</p><p><em>Pay your rent and I'll give you more was the answer.</em> While he continued fighting, Gintoki overheard Kagura snickering. Tsukuyo was quiet, but she didn't stop. He just hoped Kagura wasn't making her uncomfortable. It was his job to do this.</p><p>Shinpachi heard it as well and got worried what Kagura was on about again. Since a few weeks she tried to act mysterious. She is planing something, but he couldn't figure it out yet. He slid of his seat and walked over to them.</p><p><em>Kagura, what are you doing?</em> He asked.</p><p><em>Oh Shinpachiiii I'm not doing anything!</em> She replied, still snickering.</p><p>
  <em>Sure. But it doesn't look like Tsukuyo is enjoying your "nothing"!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was teasing me about liking that ass face Sougo over there so I told her she should just admit that she wants to fuck Gin-chan -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagura!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- and she didn't even deny it yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagura, you can't say that, that's rude!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Shinpachi, its the truth! I know it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop making assumptions about other peoples lifes, Kagura!</em>
</p><p>Tsukuyos mind was blank. What did she say? Why would she bring that up? How could she know what was haunting her mind for the last months? Or did she just tried to make a joke.. yea thats it. Tsukuyo came here with the expectation to have a nice and chill evening with Kagura and Otae. At least thats what Kagura told her on the phone earlier. She arrived at the bar and saw a lot of familar faces.</p><p>And then she saw him. His broad back facing her, he was fighting with Otose. She tensed up and hurried to get the opposite of the She didn't want to meet him. Not after all those embarassing dreams.</p><p>I<em> just know it, it is obvious! I'm sure everyone knows it!</em></p><p>
  <em>I don't understand what you're talking about Kagura, please just leave Tsukuyo alone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shinpachi, you can't be serious. You're such a virgin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagura!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't even know I'm here. Why should he care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsukki, tell him!</em>
</p><p><em>Tell him what?</em> She didn't listen to Shinpachis and Kaguras conversation anymore.</p><p><em>Yea, tell him what?</em> Asked the voice that makes her skin prickle. She turned around and looked directly into mischievous shining crimson eyes. Her heart stumbled.</p><p><em>Uh.. I .. nothing. I don't even know who they're talking about. You should mentor your kids better.</em> She tried to act cool, while choking on her pipe.</p><p><em>What do you want to tell me?</em> His words were enough to make her knees weak. She was glad that she wasn't standing. His gaze sent cold shiver down her spine and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Who said we are talking about you?</em>
</p><p><em>We were!</em> Kagura yelled.</p><p><em>You were?</em> Gintoki was teasing Tsukuyo. He didn't even seem tipsy anymore. It's like he was prepared for this and he captured her quick glance at his face with his eyes. Was she imagining things or did she caught a glimpse of primal lust in his eyes. She blinked and it was gone. Dead fish eyes stared at her. He didn't hear what Kagura said, did he? No, thats impossible.</p><p>Tsukuyo could not concentrate. Not with him in front of him. She tried to look somewhere else and started to stare at his arms. His right arm, biceps flexed, was supporting his weight on the bar counter. Is he doing that on purpose? She didn't realize until now how muscular he was. Why would he need to flex his muscles while he was standing. She was hypnotized by the veins stretching over his muscles. She could almost feel his blood pumping through them. Her nails scratching along them, his hands sliding up her spine, pulling her hair and bowing her back and -</p><p>
  <em>And?</em>
</p><p>He was still staring at her, waiting for an answer.</p><p>shit.</p><p>Otose interfered<em> You know, Gintoki, I could forget about the rent if you just gave me some damn grandkids.</em></p><p>For a second, Tsukuyo though Otose would distract Gintoki from the question. But she actually made it worse.</p><p><em>HUH what are you saying woman?</em> Gintoki yelled at Otose.</p><p>
  <em>I said you should give me grandkids!</em>
</p><p><em>How does this affect me baba?!</em> Gintokis attention was now directed at the bar owner. However, his body was still facing Tsukuyo and now, while he was getting worked up again, he flexed his supporting arm even more and leant closer to her. Tsukuyo felt her ears burning.</p><p>
  <em>Don't play stupid you idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't call me stupid, there's no one in this bar who could give you your damn grandkids!</em>
</p><p>Tsukuyo flinched. Gintoki noticed that. Whats wrong with her, is she in pain? he thought. His arm started to hurt. He placed it in an uncomfortable position in an attempt to cover his nervousness.</p><p>Kagura noticed it as well <em>Gin-chan you idiot, shut up!</em></p><p><em>What the hell did I do wrong?</em> He now yelled at her.</p><p><em>ah whatever.</em> Otose left them and walked over to her paying costumers.</p><p>
  <em>Everything, you're doing everything wrong!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh you think so? Go tell your loverboy Okita-kun</em>
</p><p><em>ew he's not my lover, I could never love a punchable face like that.</em> </p><p>They heard Sougo sadistic laughter from the table. He was smirking with his eyes closed. Glancing over to Kagura.</p><p><em>Oh I will make you love me.</em> He wispered loud enough for them to hear it.</p><p>Kagura was visibly getting angry, cracked her knuckles and stomped over to their table to beat him up.</p><p><em>No Kagura, stop!</em> Shinpachi yelled and followed her.</p><p>And with that, facing each other, Gintoki and Tsukuyo were alone.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading my first chapter. I started writing this with an oneshot in mind, but I kinda want to write a lot more. I won't update on specific dates, just when I have time and when I feel like writing. Please leave a comment about what you like! I would very much appreciate it if you want to follow my writing journey on this fanfiction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A silent night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first chapter. I'm super excited to write the second one. This whole fanfiction will be filled with smut. It's kinda fun to write it. So if you don't like overly sexual content, this story is not for you, I'm sorry.</p><p>Anyways, have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Both of them avoided eye contact. For Tsukuyo it felt like the world was ending. It was so embarrassing for her to just sit here, left alone with the only man she couldn't stand being alone with. Well.. they weren't alone, but it sure felt like everyone disappeared into thin air. The only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat, the blood rushing through her veins and Gintokis breathing.</p><p>He was still too close to her and she could feel his body heat. But that was impossible. Was it really coming from his body? He definitely radiated something, she just couldn't get her finger on it. It came in waves and when it brushed over her, she could feel her arm hairs reacting to it, standing up in excitement. What was that weird sensation running though her body?</p><p>She didn't drink anything today, did she? No, no.. that wasn't it.</p><p>This whole situation made her so uncomfortable. Her ears were burning of embarrassment and at the same time her body reacted to his presence with weird visions. Thinking about those vision, only made her more embarrassed.</p><p>She felt her stomach twisting and a sour taste was crawling into her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Excuse me, I</em>
</p><p>she puked. Just a little bit, but she puked. Right in front of him.</p><p><em>Tsukuyo! .. what </em>Gintoki reacted fast and reached out to support her shoulders. When he made contact, she Immediately jerked back, sharply breathing in. That was a mistake. He was closer now and the amount of air she sucked in was mixed with his scent.</p><p>His scent was a mix of cotton candy, and something that made her head spin again. She never smelled anything like this.</p><p>Panting, she placed her hands on her knees, looking down.</p><p><em>What did you do Gin-chan!</em> Kagura let go of the sadistic grinning Sougo and jumped into a standing position.</p><p>
  <em>Yea danna, what did you do, should I arrest you?</em>
</p><p><em>ah Sougo, loving a woman is not a crime.</em> Kondo laughed looking over to Otae.</p><p><em>stalking a woman sure is! </em>An evil smiley decorating Otaes face.</p><p><em>That's correct.</em> Hijikata mumbled.<em> I bet it's all his fault.</em></p><p><em>Oi im not the problem here! </em>Gintoki snarled.</p><p><em>Gintoki, you're a fine man, don't let these frustrated people tell you otherwise!</em> encouraged Katsura.</p><p><em>Shut up</em>. Came from the women at his table.</p><p>Hasegawa looked at Tsukuyo with a warm smile <em>Are you pregnant lady? I can understand. Hatsu and I</em>-</p><p>- <em>they didn't even kiss yet</em>. Kagura pouted.</p><p>
  <em>Who's pregnant?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who kissed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I said, they didn't!</em>
</p><p><em>I sure hope you didn't drink anything</em>! <em>That's not good for the child</em>.</p><p><em>No ones pregnant she's just not feeling well.</em> <em>What the hell is wrong with men?</em></p><p><em>I..I need to go</em>. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. His eyes were following her. Now, without his heavy scent in the air, she could breath again.</p><p>He watched while she walked to the bathroom. Mhh</p><p>I'm getting sick, it's all in my mind. That's why I'm reacting so extreme to these situation. Maybe I'm already fever dreaming.</p><p>She stayed in there a little while, hoping he would just forget what happened and that she was here. A knock on the door dropped her back to reality. Someone entered the small room.</p><p><em>Tsukuyo, are you okay? We are worried about you. </em>Otae asked carefully.</p><p><em>Yea, yes I'm fine. I'm getting sick. I guess I already have a fever</em>.</p><p>She laughed. <em>Oh yes i can already tell you have a fever by looking at your face</em>.</p><p>
  <em>What are you saying?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said what I said, no hidden meaning behind it.</em>
</p><p>She winked.</p><p>
  <em>Come out and sit at our table. It's quite fun to talk to Zura when he's drunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay I'm coming.</em>
</p><p>Her alone time in the bath was what she needed right now. Everything that clouded her mind was gone and she felt like she could face him normally if she <em>really</em> needed to<em>.</em></p><p>She stood up and left the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening<em>, </em>he was suddenly leaning on the table right next to her.</p><p><em>Take me home Tsukkiii! </em>He exclaimed. She could tell he drank more than he planned to. He wouldn't be asking her to do that if he was just a little tipsy<em>.</em></p><p><em>You live upstairs, I'm sure you can find your way alone. </em>She avoided looking at him.</p><p>
  <em>No no you should guide me to my door ~ isn't that the thing that friends do? We're friendsss so you should help me</em>
</p><p><em>Friends?</em> Tsukuyo sounded strangely hurt.</p><p><em>Yes yes Tsukki will help you get home. </em>Kagura came to his aid.</p><p>
  <em>Kagura, you should also go home come with us ~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I need to <strong>talk</strong> to Shinpachi about something. You two should get some alone time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HUH for what Kaguraaa. We're friends. Friends go eat together , drink together and play games together. We already did that here ~ no need to do that alone with only two friendsss.</em>
</p><p><em>Do you need help Tsukuyo, should we go together? </em>Otae asked a little concerned.</p><p>
  <em>No no I'm fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good! Let's go?</em>
</p><p>He didn't even wait for an answer and fell through the open door. A loud thud was coming from outside. Okay maybe he really needed help to get home. She followed him outside and saw him laying face down in the middle of the street. He was making strange sounds. Now she only needed to find a way to stay as far away as possible, while helping him to get up the stairs. If she got too close to him, she might end up like him, laying on the street, making strange sounds. Sounds of pleasure... oh. She hit herself. Slowly making her way to him, he started to call her name in a singing voice.</p><p>She grabbed his collar and dragged him to the stairs. He didn't even complain and continued talking about his wonderful friend Tsukuyo who's always there for him.</p><p>That was not true. She was never there for him. In fact, she tried to avoid him as much as possible scared of him thinking she would exploit him.</p><p>He saved her.</p><p>He was there for her.</p><p>And she was alone with him.</p><p>Shocked, she let go of his Yukata. His head fell straight on the stairs and he cried in pain. You idiot. Why did she say yes to bring him home. Idiot. Idiot.</p><p>Lost in her own spiral of thoughts and memories, she almost forgot he was there until he tugged harshly on her Kimono.</p><p><em>Tsukkiiii why do you hurt me. Do you hate me?</em> His dead eyes reflected the bright shining Moon. Suddenly they changed into the exact same shade of burning crimson from the early evening.</p><p><em>Am I dreaming or was the moon always so close to me and indescribable beautiful..</em> He was looking directly at her and she could see her own reflection in his eyes.</p><p>She looked like an angel to to him. The full moon shining in her back, she was outlined with the moonlights halo. She was endlessly beautiful. But angels need wings to fly. He would make her fly high without them.</p><p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p><p><em>Uh forget it.</em> Turning around he started to crawl up the stairs.</p><p>Frozen in place by his words, she could only watch him working his way up to his porch. Gintoki always says inappropriate things but not like <em>this</em>. Is he playing with her? As far as she knew, he tried that with every women he meets. Plus he was drunk. He probably already forgot she was the one helping him.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukyoooooo</em>
</p><p>Ok obviously he didn't forget who was accompanying him on his long way home.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukiyooo I can't find the key hole, come and help meee!</em>
</p><p><em>You can do this. You can do this. You can do this without any weird situations. Just help him open the door, kick him inside and leave.</em> The fresh air actually helped her calming down. Outside, she felt so much better. Collecting her thoughts, she climbed up the rest of the stairs in front of her and joined him on the porch. Leaning his head on his door, he tried to stab it repeatedly with the rattling key. The faint wind up here ruffled his hair in all directions, causing it to shine like silver.</p><p>She stopped a few meters away from and leaned on the railing. His head turned and he focused her.</p><p>
  <em>Don't just stand there and watch me like a creep, come here and help me.</em>
</p><p><em>I'm sure you can find the hole if you try a little longer. A grown ass man like you shouldn't need help finding the Tsukuyo I didn't know you were into dirty talk</em> he smirked mischievously.</p><p>Tsukuyo felt the color returning to her ears. Shit, her little mantra didn't work at all. A small indecent comment from him was enough to throw her off the tracks again. Trying to play it cool, she approached the door.</p><p><em>Give me the key.</em> She reached out her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Come and take it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to play your little games, just give it to me I wanna go home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's already late, you shouldn't go home alone, who knows what could happen to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What does that mean? That I can't watch out for myself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p><em>I'm just worried, that's all.</em> He handed her the keys. For a second she starred at him. He was worried about her? Since when. Her job is by far more dangerous than walking home late at night and he never mentioned he was worried about her doing this job. Shaking her head, she put in the key with one smooth move.</p><p>
  <em>Wow you're so good with finding the entrance for my key. Are you always like this?</em>
</p><p>The color from her ears were spreading to her face. He grinned. Dirty jokes are his favorite. This is the Gintoki she knew, not the one giving any sort of compliments or the one talking about feelings.</p><p>She pulled the door open with a loud swoosh, took a swing and kicked him inside.</p><p>Again, he cried in pain.</p><p><em>Why are you so mean to me. </em>Tears were streaming down his face.<em> Beauty does really hurt.</em></p><p><em>Shut up. Good Night and have a fun morning after</em>. She turned on her heels and was already on her way downstairs.</p><p><em>Oh no I've fallen and I can't get up! </em>said a dramatic voice behind her.</p><p>She hesitated.</p><p><em>I said, I've fallen and I can't get up.</em> The voice said a little louder.</p><p>with a long sigh, she turned around and stopped in the doorway of the Yorozuya apartment.</p><p>He was whimpering in a dramatic pose on the floor. His hand on his forehead and his eyes closed.</p><p>
  <em>I can't move and no ones here to save me. I guess I'll just sleep here then. I sure hope the werewolves won't eat me tonight.</em>
</p><p><em>The ghosts sure will. </em>She teased him.</p><p><em>Oh shit were? </em>He jerked up and his suddenly wide open eyes were searching the room. He noticed her.</p><p><em>Oh it's just you. I thought you were already on your way home. Why did you come back? To find ghosts? No ghosts here. </em>His voice was shaking. <em>Ghosts are not real.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sure.</em>
</p><p><em>So Tsukuyo, while you're her you canalso help me. You see, I'm and old man and I don't make it to bed in time, I'll sleep in right in front of the door</em>.</p><p>
  <em>What should I do? Bring your futon here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm drunk and if you won't at least guide me, I'll destroy everything on the way to my room.</em>
</p><p>You seem pretty sober to me, go to bed already. It was true, it didn't even look like he was drinking anything this evening. But why would he act like this.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>With her newly found courage, she entered the apartment, grabbed his collar and lifted him up on his feet. Of course he was standing without any problems.</p><p><em>Oi your magic hands helped me! Look at me I can stand!</em>Not giving him the time for celebration, she pulled on his collar and dragged him through the apartment to his room. He protested, but followed her lead.</p><p>Scanning his room, she saw his futon already laying on the floor. He probably just didn't bother putting it away last morning. He couldn't see the point doing this, when he wakes up, proceeds to sleep on the couch, and goes to bed again a few hours later.</p><p>She stopped at the door and threw him inside. Gintoki, continuing without her support, stumbled across the room. While trying to coordinate his steps, he fingered at his obi and belts. Why is he wearing to many belts anyways? It doesn't even make sense. As soon as Tsukuyo realized, that he was getting ready to sleep, she turned around and wanted to leave the apartment. If his half covered biceps was enough to make her daydream in a full bar, she didn't want to find out what other parts could do.</p><p>
  <em>Oi Tsukki wanna help.. me here as well?</em>
</p><p>She peeked over her shoulder. His back was turned to her and he managed to get rid of his Yukata and threw it careless on the floor. Now, without this baggy piece of clothing, his broad shoulders were standing out and his black shirt and nicely fitting pants were hugging his masculine body. She rarely saw him without his sloppily worn Yukata.</p><p><em>I'll leave now. </em>She whispered.</p><p><em>No. No.. Stay</em> he mumbled.</p><p>He slumped over and fell on his futon, one arm stretched out above his head and the other arm clinging to the parted zipper of his black undershirt. Laying on his back like this, he immediately started snoring. The soft sounds were filling the room and echoed in her head. Not knowing what to do now, she just stood in the door and looked over to him. A peaceful smile was plastered on his face. He won't be smiling anymore when he wakes up tomorrow morning. Why did he even drink that much, but she didn't know if he really needed a reason to drink.</p><p>In this state he couldn't even cover himself with the sheets, so without thinking, she walked over to him and kneeled down. His body was eradiating that strange sensation again and it just attracted her to come closer. She reached over to grab his sheets and accidentally brushed his arm in the process. She snapped back and just sat there, shocked in silence. Her hands laying on her legs. The sudden friction on his arm made it fall down. However, his fingers were still holding onto his open shirt and he revealed himself in the process.</p><p>Half of his upper body was in her full view and lit by the moon shining through the window. The faint light drew highlights and shadows on his well toned abdominal muscles. How could someone who's daily intake almost only consists of sugar be that muscular? They were perfectly formed and her fingertips felt hungry to touch them. He twitched and She caught her mouth fell open.</p><p><em>Shit shit shit, I should leave</em>. She thought.</p><p>The strange heat started to cloud her mind and she just kept starring at him. The last and only time he saw him like this was at the pool were he was playing life guard. She remembered that she caught herself peeking at him a few times, but she didn't want anyone to notice it, so she focused on giving Seita a nice day.</p><p>Being around him was never a good idea anyways. But looking won't hurt anyone and we won't notice it. Her gaze wandered from the shadows and highlights along the lines pointing to his lower region. She stayed there for a moment before she continued to his one bare pec. It looked so smooth and hard at the same time. It moved with every of his shallow breaths. She wondered if it was comfortable to rest on. Wait. What was she thinking again.. Her eyes continued wandering to his face. He really was quite handsome and she didn't think he was aware of that.</p><p>Red eyes looked back at her. Red Eyes?</p><p>Realization kicked in.</p><p>He watched her. <strong>He watched her.</strong></p><p>He blinked.</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>He blinked again.</p><p>Her head felt like it would explode any second.</p><p>After his next blink she was gone. Faster than the speed of light.</p><hr/><p>His eyes flung open. What was that electric sensation? Gintokis skin prickled and it felt so good but it was over faster than he wished. His lazy eyes wandered around the room and he noticed Tsukuyo sitting right next too him. Her body looked very tense and she just starred somewhere. She looked like a deer hit by the headlights of a truck. Dizzy from the alcohol and slowly following her line of sight, he noticed that he flashed half of his upper body to her. No, She wouldn't be looking there. But what if..</p><p>Just to make sure, he flexed his abdominal muscles a tiny bit.</p><p>Her mouth fell open.</p><p>Yea, she was definitely looking. Her eyes moved a little lower but Gintoki was too tired to realize where exactly she was looking at. He just kept looking at her face, wondering why she was here and why the hell she was so excited to stalk him while he was knocked out sleeping.</p><p>Gintoki already forgot most events of the last evening. Right now every memory he had resolved around her. Her presence, her voice and her soft skin...</p><p>- bright purple eyes stared blatantly into his own eyes. Nothing happened for a heartbeat. The faint moonlight hugging her face, he could see her turning bright pink. Was he dreaming? A mere moment later she was gone without a trace.</p><p>He was alone.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm not really good with making characters act the same way through a story line, but this whole fanfiction is just supposed to be senseless smut between characters, so I guess that's fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the comments on my last chapter here (and on other websites) It's really encouraging to hear that you like my story! I always try to write everyone in character and I'm glad it kind of works.</p><p>While writing this, I always think of Vivalskis art of Gintoki. Her beefy Gintoki art inspired me to write this and saying this honestly kinda makes me look like a sad person obsessed with a 2D character.. but everyone is interested in something, right? I never understood how people can have comfort characters, but with Gintoki (and Tsukuyo) I finally can understand that.</p><p>Her art also introduced me to Gintama in late December and my boyfriend and we started watching it on New Year's Eve.</p><p>My writing formatting is really weird from time to time. Sometimes I write thoughts in cursive and sometimes not. Hope it's not too confusing and you can understand everything!</p><p>Have fun reading!</p><p>It's a chapter dedicated to the simps (me).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Tsukuyo ran out of the room faster than she could think. She stopped outside of the apartment for a moment to collect her thoughts. Shit, what should I do now. He caught me. But, it's not like I was doing anything. I was just looking. And he will forget it all by tomorrow. I don't think he was really awake, maybe just sleeping with his eyes open.</p><p>It didn't matter, she didn't want to stay here any longer. She took a few deep breaths and rushed back home. Her hair fell down during her way home. Great, I lost my hair pin. I'll just buy a new one tomorrow. I'm not gonna search for it in the middle of the night.</p><p>She finally arrived and hopped straight into bed. Closing her eyes, all she could see was his moon lit body and his piercing eyes. It was almost like a nightmare. She didn't sleep until sunrise.</p><p>Gintoki woke up early the next morning, his head buzzing like usual after a long night with the involvement of alcohol. The ceiling turned a little bit and he decided to just stay still for a few minutes to prepare himself for the day.</p><p>He had such a nice dream.</p><p>He saw the moon last night. The beautiful moon. His dream felt so real. But there is absolutely no possibility that it was real. Why would she appear in his dreams.</p><p>Dizzy, he sat up in bed and crawled to the main room. He turned on the TV and switched to todays weather. Ketsuno Ana didn't appear appealing to him anymore. She couldn't cheer him up usual. His mind was almost possessed by the moon. How can someone be obsessed with an object though. Sure, the moon is interesting but.. how?</p><p><strong><em>It will be a hot day today, so please make sure to stay in the shadows! </em></strong>She finished the forecast and smiled to the camera.</p><p>Gintoki squatted in front of the TV and starred at her face but felt nothing while looking at her. His dead eyes looked at her without blinking. He grabbed the TV and shook it <em>what is wrong with me why do you look at me like that!</em> He screamed to the innocent device. <em>Am I sick?</em> Disappointed, he sat down and put his head between his knees. <em>It's okay, you're just sick</em>-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lovesick!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what? Who said that?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>-Is the new shows name starting today! </em></strong>announced the TV.</p><p><em>stupid TV shut up and don't interrupt my thoughts!</em> He trampled on the remote to turn it off.</p><p>Lovesick? No. What love? He wasn't made for love. No one could ever love him. He was made to die alone.</p><p><em>Why the hell am I thinking about this, it was just a shitty advertisement</em>. He stood up angrily. He hated those depressing thoughts but they always kept coming back to him. His movements were a little bit too fast though and he felt the room rotating.</p><p>He tumbled over his feet and fell. Back at ground level, he sighed defeated. <em>Maybe I should just stay in bed.</em> He mumbled to the floor. Raising his eyes, something caught his line of sight. A small and shiny object was laying next to his open door. It was a small Kunai. He crawled over to it and inspect the weapon. Isn't that one of Tsukuyos weird hair ornaments? She wore them last night as she usually did, right? But wait that means -</p><p>His heart stopped.</p><p>Last night wasn't a dream..it was very real.. what did I do? What did <em>she </em>do? He tried to focus on his 'dream' but he could only remember alcohol, the moon light, pain and.. Tsukuyo sitting right next to him, peeping at his half exposed upper body. <em>.. what?</em></p><p>Confused, he couldn't continue thinking for a few moments. <em>Well, I should bring it back to her. It looks expensive.</em></p><p>But I also kind of want to know.. if she enjoyed peeping him. Bringing this ornament back was the perfect excuse to test it. Now he needed a plan. It's going to be hot today, so maybe he could just dress according to the weather and go out without a shirt. It wasn't that unusual to walk around like that in an entertainment district, right? No. But it still made him kind of uncomfortable thinking about it.</p><p>I'll worry about that later. I just need to rest my eyes for a few more minutes.</p><p>He didn't bother to move himself to a more comfortable place and slept in again on the hard floor.</p><p>He woke up again just a few hours later. It was just past noon and the heat was crawling through his open window. Ugh I definitely need a shower first</p><p>He entered the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. Still in his night gown, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. <em>Is it really a great idea though?</em> He scratched his chin and examined his eyebags and lazy eyes. He tugged on his eyelids to open them a little more. Nope, nothing helps. Still as dead as ever. He splashed some cold water in his face and started to brush his teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. While brushing, he observed his face. With every passing minute he felt more and more uncomfortable looking into his own eyes and tried to focus on the sink in front of him. <em>Is that how others feel when they look at my face?</em> He couldn't remember someone saying anything positive about it. They only talk about his ugly perm and dead fish eyes.</p><p><em>Okay let's move on.</em> With one smooth move he got rid of his baggy shirt. His well defined body reflecting in the mirror, he drove on of his hands over his pectorals and abdomen.<em> Not bad, not bad.</em> Since he didn't care about his appearance that much, he didn't look at himself that often, especially not half naked. His morning routine in the mirror was limited to a peek at his hair and the final conclusion that it was as messy as every other day. <em>How am I even that chunky without training?</em> Guess that's just expected of a male Protagonist<em>.<br/></em>A protagonist always needs to look appealing to the audience and this was the easiest way<em>. </em>It's also great for fanart. He as the protagonist needs to be strong. And pure.</p><p>Well, screw the pure part, but his last 'sin' was a very long time ago. He couldn't even remember how long it has been. To him it almost felt like being pure again. It was all the fault of his hair. The pure part was for the female characters anyways. The stereotypical female supporting character was big chested, tsundere, a virgin and in love with the protagonist.<br/>Tsukuyo confirmed all these stereotypes.<br/>He blushed visibly. There's just one thing she doesn't fulfill: She is not in love with the protagonist.</p><p><em>Could you stop thinking about poor Tsukuyo while you stare at your naked self in the mirror? </em>He whispered to himself.<br/>His eyes fell on his hair. He really didn't understand why it needs to be like that. It sure didn't help him with women and was just a curse. Stupid hair is not a main character trope. Right now it was standing in all directions and was a reflection of the horrible night he had. But was it really that horrible? Besides the apparently real awkward situation, he could only remember that he was drinking to be prepared for something. He just drank too much and forgot what it was. Moon. Pain. Tsukuyos eyes. It was all a big mush in his head.</p><p>Shaking his head to get rid of the mess, he fixed his eyes on the mirror again and flexed his arms to examine his biceps in the mirror. He quite liked the idea of teasing her. It sounded like fun and he just wants to be sure if that incident last night really happened.</p><p><em>Is she really that weak to some muscles? How did she 'gave up her womanhood' and then fall for something girly like that? </em>He thought while running his fingers along his biceps. If the answer to this is yes, then he would have a great weapon against her!</p><p>He didn't knew a lot about what women like or enjoy. All he knew was, that they didn't like his hair. Doesn't matter how well trained he was, the hair ruined everything.</p><p><em>uh whatever</em>.</p><p>He undressed completely and stepped under the running hot water. The fresh water stream covered his body and washed away all of his thoughts. It was so soothing, that his mind blanked and he could finally relax for a few moments. Nothing was worrying him. Only the hot water drops on his skin mattered. He was all alone.</p><p>
  <em>alone.</em>
</p><p>He snapped back to reality. There are these thoughts again. Over the last years the amount of them increased and he didn't know what to do against it. Starring at the ground he let the water run across is face and drip down his chin. After a few minutes he turned off the water and finally lifted his head.</p><p>He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around hair and hips and took another look in the mirror. The hot water made his skin appear rosy and soft. Not a single hair in sight. He heard that some men develop chest and back hair with age and so one of his fears was permed extra hair. But until now everything seemed fine. He fondled his chest with his hands. Firm and well-defined when flexed. Squishy but still nicely shaped when relaxed. If he was a women, he would definitely think that's hot. <em>But why fondle myself if I could just go and fondle Tsukuyos - STUPID BRAIN SHUT UP! It was just and accident I won't do it again! </em>He backed up from the mirror.<em>The experience was too traumatic. </em>He thought while remembering her fine GermanSuplex.</p><p>His arms fell to his sides and he scratched it nervously. <em>Well, it doesn't matter anyways how I look. Its not like it's my actual goal to impress anyone. What am I doing here and why? To anger her?</em></p><p><em>You know what? Just go for it. What could go wrong?! </em>He banged against the mirror.</p><p><em>You wanna test it? Do it!</em> He pointed at himself<em>.Look at you man, you look fine. </em>He gave himself a confidence boost, flexing like a bodybuilder. While doing that, he didn't notice that steps that were coming closer to the bathroom.</p><p><em>Gin-Chan what are you doing? </em>Kagura was standing in the open door and rubbed her tired eyes.</p><p>He froze <em>..nothing, I'm doing adult stuff</em>.</p><p>
  <em>But I am an adult and I don't do that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a man, only men do that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are you trying to impress with this? That looks ridiculous. Besides Shinpachi doesn't do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's not a man, he's a boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A cherry boy, just like you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'M NOT A CHERRY BOY, GET LOST.</em>
</p><p><em>Why are you getting so defensive then?</em> She whispered while strolling away again.</p><p>He looked back to the mirror. His cheeks were tinted pink, but that wasn't the result of the hot water.</p><p>Screw that old talk of <em>Gin-san looks like he's never had a wholesome romantic encounter in his life. </em>I'll show them how easy I could land a shot if I just want to<em>.</em></p><p>Hyping himself up<em>, </em>he zipped up his pants and left his shirt untouched<em>. </em>He put on his Yukata the usual way, exposing on of his pecs completely<em>. </em>It actually looked like he was just adjusting his outfit to the hot weather<em>.</em> He grabbed the small hair ornament and left the apartment through the front door. The heat hit him and it almost made him puke. Yesterday's aftermath was still in full force<em>. </em>It took him a moment, before he felt confident enough, that he could move again. He stood up straight and started his way to Yoshiwara<em>.</em></p><p>On his way through the streets, no one really bated an eye on him. As expected, they didn't girls stopped and whispered behind their hands and pointed at him, but he didn't notice that. His eyes and mind were fixated on his one and only goal: Bring Tsukuyo the hair pin and test his theory<em>.</em></p><p>He arrived at Yoshiwara and almost immediately he was surrounded by a crowd of courtesans who greeted him and glanced stealthily at this unusual sight. They tried to invite him for a drink and some snacks, but he only wanted to find Tsukuyo. He was sure that this crowd will sooner or later attract the Hyakka and her.</p><p>After some time he spotted a few of them on the roof, watching the gathering.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>Now he needed to wait.</p><p>Tsukuyo was standing on one of the higher roofs, overlooking Yoshiwara. She noticed some Hyakka approaching her.</p><p>
  <em>What's the matter she asked.</em>
</p><p><em>Sakata-san is here</em>.</p><p>She was startled, she didn't expect to hear his name.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing here and why are you telling me this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don't know. He just arrived and we thought it was of interest to you knowing this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why.. why should I be interested in this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because he's not acting normally.</em>
</p><p><em>What do you mean by that? </em>She asked carefully.</p><p><em>He's not dressed properly. </em>She blushed a little.</p><p><em>Excuse me, what?</em> A slight fear crawled under her skin.</p><p>
  <em>He's wearing his normal clothes but without a shirt. He's exposing himself in broad daylight. The other courtesans seem to enjoy that.</em>
</p><p><em>You seem to enjoy that as well. </em>She thought.</p><p>Well shit, Seems like he didn't forgot yesterday and now he's here to "talk to her" in such an outfit.</p><p>
  <em>I'll check it out, thanks for notifying me.</em>
</p><p>While she made her way to his location, she told herself again and again that he forgot everything and it was just coincidence that he was here now. Like that.</p><p>When she spotted him, he was surrounded by quite a few women. All of them tried to get his attention and repeatedly touched his arm.</p><p>It was kind of disgusting to see a cherry boy like him getting attention for his body... and she was also jealous. Jealous of what? All these women were beautiful, he seemed happy and he wasn't interested in her anyways.</p><p>She hopped down the roof and made his way through the crowd. She stoped a meter away from him, his broad back facing her.</p><p><em>Hey what are you doing here</em>? She asked him.</p><p>He turned around and his face lit up.</p><p>She wasn't prepared for this sight. She glued her eyes to his face.</p><p>
  <em>Oi Tsukuyo, How convenient to meet you here, I wanted to talk to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How come? You rarely come here and if you do, you either only want to drink or need something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here, I found something at home.</em>
</p><p>He fished the Kunai ornament from his pocket and stretched his arm to give it to her. His eyes were fixated on her face as if he was waiting for a specific reaction.</p><p>
  <em>How did it end up in your appartement?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know, you tell me.</em>
</p><p>She tried to make up an excuse but her thoughts were interruptedby his Yukata gliding down his arm and exposing him fully.</p><p><em>Oh whoops</em> without the magical support of his black shirt, it just slipped down his shoulder<em>. Oh my I should have worn my undershirt but it's a black shirt and it's quite hot today. Black fabric isn't the best option for this weather, you know? </em>He struggled to get the Yukata back to its original place, his muscles contracting under every move he made.</p><p><em>Uh. Okay. </em>He noticed that she was concentrating on holding eye contact with him.</p><p><em>Great it's working</em>. He thought and smirked<em>. </em>Let's continue<em>. </em>Hm how could he proceed<em>? </em>He had an idea.</p><p>
  <em>Also I am on my way to a swimming pool, I won't need clothes there anyways right Tsukuyo?</em>
</p><p><em>Yea right.. </em>Her ears started to glow<em>. </em>Although he didn't know if it was because of her standing around in the burning sun or because of this Adonis body in front of her.</p><p>The crowd of courtesans noticed how his attention was fully pointed towards her and they started to pull back to the shadows of the roofs.</p><p><em>Wanna come with me? It's privately booked with enough space for two. </em>He winked.</p><p>Wait, why did I say that, I don't even have plans to go take a swim, I just wanted to provoke her. An image of a naked Tsukuyo, submerged in the tub, with her heavy breasts floating in the water, coming closer to him and lightly rubbing his legs came into his mind and he turned a little red out of embarrassment. She was right in front of him talking to him. How in his right mind could he think about something that disrespectful just for a moment. Luckily it was so hot, that it could easily be the sun heating up his face. Ashamed he broke eye contact with her and looked at the ground. Well, this whole plan is going nice.</p><p>She didnt answer immediately and her pause was a bit too long. It made him nervous.</p><p><em>What? No of course not you pervert! I would never do that.</em> She finally said.</p><p>whew good. Even though he felt a sting in his chest. He wasn't even going to a bathhouse, that was of course a lie. But now he wants to. He needs to cool down not only from this heat. He felt naked.</p><p><em>Ok if you don't want to come with I'll take one of these nice ladys here. Who wants to come with me? </em>He looked around</p><p>None of them came out of the shadows, they were only watching them.</p><p><em>You know you would have to pay them right?</em> Tsukuyo noted.</p><p>
  <em>Huh, what are you saying? I can't have a date without paying a woman?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're such a cherry boy. Running around in Yoshiwara, half naked. For what reason? Getting a woman? You need money for that. No one here really wants you.</em>
</p><p>That hurt him.</p><p><em>And what about you? </em>He asked.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p><em>Do you want me?</em> His eyes were locked with hers. She couldn't look away. Flaming crimson snatched all control from her body. She was not able to speak and even if she could, she was unable to form a sentence. Her mind totally blank</p><p>Again, Gintokis mouth was faster than his mind. She didn't answer and just stared right back at him. Don't look at me like that! It was actually kind of scary to see her just stand there, starring in the abyss. What was she trying to do? Kill him with her eyes? If yes, then that's working perfectly fine. Her empty stare felt like needles pricking his naked skin. But what if those needles were replaced by her hands in the swimming pool exploring his body - wait what? This picture in his mind made him finally realize what he had just said to her.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He turned away from her and hit his head against the nearest pole.</p><p>Stupid <strong>klonk </strong>Brain <strong>klonk</strong> Shut up already! <em>AH</em></p><p>This snatched her out of her trance. She looked at him weirded out.</p><p>
  <em>Whoaa I slipped. Must be the hangover. Anyways, do you want me.. to go now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I.. uh.. I don't know?</em>
</p><p>She was at loss of words.</p><p>A wasp came by and swirled around her head. She shrieked. <em>Ew stupid wasp, get away from me!</em></p><p>While trying to scare it away, she stumbled right into him. He fell backwards to the ground with Tsukuyos landing on him, both hands on his chest.</p><p>For a moment they just looked at each other's confused faces, both of them screaming internally. Then she jolted back and stood up clumsily.<em> Shit shit shit why is this happening?</em> She thought while crossing her arms in front of her chest to hide her trembling. Gintoki sat up and leaned on his elbow. He cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <em>You know that reminds me of something, but I won't german suplex you for harassing me.</em>
</p><p><em>Harassment? It was just an accident! </em>She tried to hide her shaking voice by speaking a little louder than normally.</p><p>
  <em>Yea all of them were an accident! But that didn't stop you!</em>
</p><p><em>Well, they didn't feel like accidents to me so I guess it was justified.</em> She remembered both of those accidents very well and looked away to hide her shame.</p><p><em>..If you say so. Are you okay though? You didn't hurt yourself, right?</em> He asked shyly.</p><p>His sudden change of tone confused her. <em>Yeah. Yes I'm okay, why do you care?</em></p><p><em>I'm just asking, is that forbidden?! </em>He sounded angry.</p><p>
  <em>No, no. What about you?</em>
</p><p><em>I'm fine, It's okay. </em>It was not okay. Her touch still burned on his skin, sending signals to his brain, longing for more. <em>Don't think about her like that, you will just hurt yourself!</em> He argued with himself. After a small pause he focused on his almost forgotten mission again.</p><p><em>So uh how was that? Did you enjoy this after your peeping from last night?</em> No sweet talking. Just straight to the point.</p><p>Tsukuyo froze. Oh fuck, he really remembers. <em>What do you mean? </em>She asked carefully<em>.</em></p><p><em>You know what I'm talking about. </em>He stood up and stopped a few centimeters away from her.</p><p>No, please stop, you're too close. She couldn't stand to look him in his face, but looking down wasn't the best thing to do in a situation like this and with his tempting skin in front of her.</p><p><em>I really don't know what you're talking about</em>. She whispered while her ears turned bright pink again.</p><p>He just smirked.</p><p>Her shy face turned into anger and she pushed him away, touching his bare skin again. It felt electrifying to touch him and her hands begged for more sweet sensation.</p><p>
  <em>No get the hell away from me and don't harass me while I am on duty.</em>
</p><p><em>I'm not allowed to do it on your duty, Tsukuyo? </em>He raised one of his eyebrows<em>. Next time, I'll remember to do it before your duty. And by the way, I'm not doing anything to you, I just brought you your hair pin that you 'accidentally' lost while peeping at me.</em> He laughed with an evil smile, watching her flinch while hearing his words. This mission was a success. Oh Tsukuyo how girly of you.</p><p>Without a word she turned around and disappeared over the roofs.</p><p>Gintoki felt a little bit sad about her leaving him without even saying goodbye. The fun was just starting, even though he regretted some of his words. Sometimes his mouth was faster than his mind and he said things that he should have kept to himself. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or harass her. It was already enough of a burden to stop himself thinking about her like that. She didn't care that way about him. He told himself it was all her girly natural reaction to his body, just like the other women before. No one wants him. They only want what's attached to him excluding his hair.</p><p>He sighed and started to stroll through the streets. Now alone, It didn't take long though until the women came out of the shadows again and gathered around him, touching his arms and complimenting him. But he was numb to it, still feeling Tsukuyos hands on his chest.</p><p>He concluded that he really needed some refreshment now. Maybe I'll visit the a bath house for real. And also get my shirt. It was funny for the moment, but now after this whole ordeal, he felt naked and it made him uncomfortable that everyone stared at him. <em>It's only for her</em>. He opened his eyes. Where is that stupid voice always coming from? His subconsciousness is evolving it's own voice and infuses his mind. The courtesans voices interrupted his thoughts.</p><p><em>Sakata-san, please come with us. You can have some nice Sake with us!</em> One of them said.</p><p><em>Yes, yes you can forget that annoying heat with us! </em>The others joined in.</p><p>
  <em>Oh you feel so good and strong.</em>
</p><p>Disgusted at this, he pulled away his exposed arm.</p><p>
  <em>No, please leave me alone and don't touch me!</em>
</p><p>He shooed them all away and turned around to return to the surface. He didn't understand at that moment why he felt sad all of a sudden. But what he needed to do now, is to get rid of those thoughts about Tsukuyo. A nice bath might wash it all away.</p><p>Lonely, he whistled on his way home.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter. While writing it, I noticed again how I can't really keep the continuity. All of this might have plot holes, but in the end I don't really care. I just write what I want to write haha.</p><p>Aso this is turning into a "situations where they could have kissed, but they are stupid and in denial" story and I really enjoy writing this. I wanted this chapter to be short but it turned out a lot longer than I expected and is my longest chapter for now.</p><p>Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter and what you enjoyed the most so far! Thank you! See you in the next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for the comments. I always enjoy reading them! Here is chapter 4! Originally I wanted to focus on both of them equally, but it kinda turned more into a Gintoki story.</p><p>Have fun with this chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Tsukuyo was back on one of the highest roofs. She hoped she would be alone up here and it worked for a few minutes.</p><p>Why did he come here like this. What was he thinking? Her hands prickled and so did her lower region. Her heart was racing as she thought about his massive body kissed by the direct sun. She put her face in her hands and screamed. Shit!</p><p>With every new encounter she felt like falling for him more and more. She didn't ask for that. She wanted to be an independent woman bound to no one. But being around him made her weak. Lock it all up. Throw it away. He will only hurt her. All men are like this. She experiences and observes it every day.</p><hr/><p>Gintoki was strolling through the heated streets of Kabuki-cho again. Almost no one was insane enough to walk under the strong sun. But he didn't really care right now that his skin was burning right now. I gave him something else to feel besides sadness. Where could he take his overdue bath now? To make it easy, he could just do it at home. But being all by himself with his thought, it wouldn't help him to stop thinking about her. He hoped for some people who could distract him.<br/>Sweat was running down his forehead. <em>I really need to find something quickly before I get a sunstroke</em>.</p><p>After some more minutes of aimless strolling, he stopped in front of 'Edo Bathhouse'. Without hesitating he stepped inside of the dimly lit building. He paid the entrance fee and walked into the locker room. Only one of them was in use. A sword was leaning against the furniture and he could swear that he saw that weapon somewhere before. A dark premonition formed in his head and his forehead furrowed.</p><p>He walked over to the curtains and peeked inside.</p><p>He spotted a black v-shaped haircut with one eye looking back at him.</p><p>Gintoki growled. Well he didn't needed that kind of distraction. It was more like a nuisance. Like a stinky fly buzzing around his head.<br/>That damn mayo freak! This day can't get any worse. Angry, he kicked the locker. He thought about leaving but he already paid and he couldn't waste his precious money just because of this annoyance. It was also kind of childish to do so. They already saw each other.</p><p>He got undressed and stepped through the curtains. He choose the farthest away faucet to wash himself before he needed to inevitable come closer to him to enjoy his bath. Through his permed hair he kept looking at him with angry eyes, hoping he would just leave, but he didn't move an inch and only looked back at him with the same angry stare. Gintoki stood up and walked over to the pool and stepped in the bath next to him. He was sitting right next to entrance, so he needed to walk past him to sit down as far away as possible. Hijikata was avoiding to look at him and tried to ignore him but Gintoki could see that he was getting angrier by the minute.</p><p>Hijikata dipped his mouth underwater and bubbles formed around it while he growled incomprehensible stuff.</p><p>It annoyed Gintoki and his lips curled up.</p><p><em>Could you shut up!</em> He exploded after some moments.</p><p>Hijikatas head came out of the water.<em> You shut up!</em></p><p>
  <em>I didn't say anything, you're the one mumbling here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're annoying me with your presence! I'm allowed to do that! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh what are you saying about my presence? Are you intimidated.</em>
</p><p><em>No I'm not. I just dont want to see your ugly face. </em>Hijikata turned in his direction.</p><p><em>Ah i get it you're jealous. </em>Gintoki smirked.</p><p>
  <em>No! At what? Jealous at being a lazy slob going to a bath house during a time where normal people work?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what are you doing then?</em>
</p><p><em>I'm using my time correctly! </em>Hijikata huffed.</p><p><em>Ma Ma! The cherry boy is a little jealous boy, we get it. </em>Gintoki laughed</p><p>
  <em>Don't project yourself on me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't need to do that, you're the one doing that.</em>
</p><p><em>I don't care.</em> Hijikata mumbled.</p><p><em>Why would you bring that up then? </em>Gintoki was winning the argument.</p><p><em>You shoved it in my face like that.</em> He waved his hands in front of his face.</p><p><em>Uh I didn't shove anything in your face. It's not my fault that you're blocking the entrance.</em> Gintoki snarled.</p><p><em>No one wants a useless worm between their legs.</em> Now it was Hijikatas turn to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Ah I see, yours is not popular with the ladies? </em>
</p><p><em>I already said don't project yourself onto me. </em>Hijikata blew air out of his nose<em>.</em></p><p>Gintoki smiled. His plan was working. This asshole costed all of his last nerves, but it was effective and he forgot about.. <em>Tsukuyo</em>... well shit.</p><p>His mood worsened and he let his head fall on the pools wall starring at the ceiling.</p><p>Hijikata noticed that he stopped bickering.</p><p>
  <em>Huh what's wrong, did you give up and finally accepted how useless to society you are?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up, I don't want to deal with your stupidity right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oi oi who bit you today?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tch You're the last person to say that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it something about your woman?</em>
</p><p>Gintoki snorted and sat up straight.<em>What woman?</em> He asked confused</p><p><em>That blonde haired girl with the scar? I thought you were lovers. I always forget her name. </em>Hijikata scratched his chin.<em>What was it..? Tsuka.. Tsu - </em></p><p>- <em>Tsukuyo. </em>Saying her name out lound sounded weird in his heas. This bathhouse was the last place where he wanted to hear her name.</p><p><em>And of course you know who I'm talking about.</em> He smiled triumphant<em>.</em></p><p><em>HUH of course! I don't know any other girls with blonde hair and scars. </em>Gintoki said through clenched teeth.</p><p><em>Yea whatever!</em> He closed his eyes and relaxed.</p><p><em>I'm don't have any lovers. I'm too busy for that</em>. Gintoki continued.</p><p><em>Busy being lazy.</em> Hijikata whispered.</p><p><em>What did you say?!</em> He walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck. <em>I'm not lazy! Who told you that I have a lover anyways?!</em></p><p><em>Oi calm down, why are you so sensitive about that?</em> He returned his angry look.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know, you tell me!</em>
</p><p>Hijikata slapped away Gintokis hands.</p><p>
  <em>Sogo told me yesterday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would he make up something like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dont know, maybe he got it from that girl who lives with you.</em>
</p><p>That angered Gintoki even more. <em>Tell your kid to keep his hands from Kagura. I wont allow that!</em></p><p>
  <em>Sougo is not my kid and what are you, her father?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if said yes ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tch You're weird. She's not a child anymore and definitely not your child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever, she's too young for that and he's too sadistic for anyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you're too old to be single and sadistic</em>
</p><p>Angry veins appeared on Gintokis forehead and he squinted his eyes looking at him.</p><p>
  <em>I could say the same thing about you!</em>
</p><p><em>I'm married to my job. My chance is long gone. </em>Hijikata sighed.</p><p>Silence. Gintokis anger washed away in a second. He knew what Hijikata was talking about and he sank back in the pool with his shoulders hanging.</p><p>After a while Hijikata started talking again. This time with a more serious voice.</p><p>
  <em>Gintoki, .. you should take that chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What chance?</em>
</p><p><em>Are you fucking blind? </em>He switched back to his usually annoying tone.</p><p><em>For what?! </em>He yelled back.</p><p><em>.. i will never understand why she choose you out of all men in this city.</em> Hijikata mumbled under his breath.</p><p>
  <em>Did the mayonnaise finally make you stupid in your head?</em>
</p><p><em>I can't believe youre that narrow minded.</em> He sighed.</p><p><em>I don't know what you're talking about. </em>Of course he knew.</p><p><em>You can't tell me everyone knows that except you. </em>Hijikatawas genuinely confused<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ugh shut up she's not interested in things like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh really? How do you know?</em>
</p><p>Gintoki didn't have an answer to that.</p><p>They spent the next 10 minutes without talking and he was getting a little sleepy. This day was draining his energy a lot faster and it wasn't only because of the heat outside.<br/>It was also another heat hidden deep inside of him.</p><p>
  <em>Alrighty I'll go now. You should also get out soon before you shrink even more.</em>
</p><p>Hijikata gritted his teeth. <em>Get lost.</em></p><p><em>That's what I'm doing you freak! </em>He stood up and made his way out of the pool and back through the curtains.</p><p><em>Oi. Do me a favor and ask her out. </em>Hijikata said to him with a relaxed voice.</p><p>Gintoki didn't reply and just waved his hand in his direction. Back in the locker room he kicked Hijikatas sword in frustration. All of this was for nothing, it made it only worse. And he wasted money for this sad mans dumb love advice.</p><p>He slipped in his pants and rummaged through his things searching for his shirt. Oh right. He didn't wore a shirt. He froze and blinked a few times before hitting his head against the locker. Embarrassed, he wore his Yukata on both arms so that no one would stare at him again. Gintoki stepped out of the bathhouse and he grumbled about the uncomfortable heat. His fast walking didn't prevent his thoughts from flooding his mind again.</p><p>No. Build a wall. Lock it all up and move on. It will be better like that. We are good friends and that's it. I can live with that. I just need some time to adjust to it. Everything else will just lead to her pain. No one was safe too close to him.</p><p>He hurried home to his precious fan. The rest of the day he would spent sleeping in front of it. What a nice thought.</p><hr/><p>Two weeks later he felt like he was ready to confront her again if he needed to. Hinowa called him one evening and asked him to surveill a customer of Yoshiwara that was acting suspicious. Of course he accepted. It was easy money and she always paid well for the simplest things. Besides, the location she gave him was noch in Yoshiwara, but close to his home. That means he couldn't stumble over Tsukuyo by accident.</p><p>He arrived at the buildings address and looked for the man on the photo. Not long after Gintoki sat down on a rooftop, said person appeared and disappeared in the building. Hinowa told him he should only document if anything weird happens outside of that building. It was pretty boring job and he let his legs dangle from the roof.</p><p>He overlooked the busy street. Civilians were strolling everywhere and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Until he spotted a very dangerous certain someone. He had looked forward to an easy job. But it was ruined now. She was leaning against a wall in an narrow alley, looking at the same building. Gintoki sighed and jumped down to where she was standing.</p><p><em>Hey Tsukki</em>. he whispered.</p><p>She startled and he was greeted with a Kunai in his head.</p><p><em>I should've know there is one dangerous person here. And she's stabbing harmless civilians! </em>He cried.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing here? </em>
</p><p><em>Hinowa gave me the job to observe this handsome young man right here. </em>He held up the photo<em>.</em></p><p>Tsukuyo froze. <em>No way</em>. She fingered the same picture out of her Kimono.</p><p>Gintoki was confused. <em>Where did you -</em></p><p>-<em>from Hinowa</em></p><p><em>No I wanted to ask where did you pull that photo from. Is your underwear a purse? </em>He asked.</p><p>Tsukuyo ears started to burn. <em>Stop asking me about my underwear you pervert. </em>She pulled the Kunai from his head but twisted it to hurt him a little more.</p><p>He whined in pain. <em>ouch ouch ouh stop that! But why couldn't you just do all this with the Hyakka?</em></p><p>
  <em>Don't ask me. Hinowa told me I can only do it alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny, she told me the same. But I'm not complaining, I get paid and I get to look at this tayuu right in front of me. </em>
</p><p><em>What's that supposed so mean? </em>She asked with a menacing face.</p><p><em>Oh,uh.. nothing</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Now shut up, I need to concentrate. </em>
</p><p>They both stared at the entrance for a few minutes but Gintoki couldn't handle the silence and he wanted to keep the conversation going.</p><p>
  <em>Oi Tsukuyo let ask you something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is it dumbass?</em>
</p><p><em>naaa why are you so mean to me?</em> He paused.<em> Do you still remember that shop in the streets a few weeks ago?</em></p><p>
  <em>..yes. why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why were you there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why this should concern you. </em>
</p><p><em>It was just a simple question! You usually don't walk around on the surface so it was unusual to see you there</em>.</p><p>She didn't reply to this.</p><p><em>So.. Anyways. Did you listen to our conversation back then? </em>He asked casually.</p><p><em>It was unmistakable</em>. She replied carefully.</p><p><em>So I guess you also heard about that.</em> He was looking down. <em>What do you think about it?</em> He smirked.</p><p>Tsukuyo looked at him with a disgusted face.<em> About what? Your lie?</em></p><p><em>Do you want to find out it it's a lie or not? </em>Gintoki asked in return. He tried to act cool by leaning onto his arms on one of the houses walls. But his whole body was shaking and he was sure he was red like a tomato. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she wasn't even looking at him, her eyes glued to the ground.</p><p>Tsukuyo gathered all of her confidence. The last two weeks were like hell to her, but she was now able to remain her composure and it was finally her turn to tease him. She stood up straight, raised her gaze and looked him directly into his eyes.</p><p><em>And what would you say if I said yes?</em> She smirked. But instead of smirk, her lips turned into an awkward crooked smile.</p><p><em>Ah.</em> His arm slipped and he coughed. What. What? Since when was she that confident? His throat tightens and he couldn't stop coughing. He wanted to go back to being annoying friends and it costed him all of his energy and selfcontrol to ask her something like that. Stupid things he always had said to her. It was her first time replying to those things. Earlier, it was a lot of fun to tease her like that but even back then it also embarrassed him deeply. He didn't expect that she would be the one teasing him now.</p><p>All of a sudden the subject of interest left the building and walked straight in their direction.</p><p>She was leaning on the wall opposite of him</p><p><em>Oh shit he's coming in our direction and we are standing here like idiots.</em> Tsukuyo started to act panicked.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukuyo</em>
</p><p><em>- what should we do now</em>? She looked around.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- huh? Where - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I messed up! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oi, Tsukki, look at me!</em>
</p><p>She looked at him with confused panic in her eyes. He had a plan.</p><p>
  <em>Come here, and we will act like a love crazy couple.</em>
</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>
  <em>People don't enjoy intimacy in their direct surroundings and will avoid contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>w - why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come here. Now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't come here I'm coming to you!</em>
</p><p>He didn't even leave her any time to answer. Gintoki quickly closed the distance between, placing his muscular arms on the wall with his elbows right beside her head. Her reasonable mind shut off completely. This small action was enough to make her not in control of her emotions anymore. Only one thought stayed: Gintoki. His arms appeared like a prison to her. But it wasn't a bad thing. It was the most desired thing. A prison she would never dare to break out of. His height required him to bend down a bit and that gave Tsukuyo a perfect view on his chest squeezed in his a little too tight half zipped up shirt.</p><p><em>I want to bite them</em>. She whispered under her breath, thinking about her repeating dreams of the last days. Shit did I say that out loud? He definitely heard that. He was close enough. But his collarbones looked to perfect and completed this beautiful view, she couldn't help herself. The pure sight of his manliness made her melt on the spot. The electricity she felt coming from his body gave her goosebumps and tingled in all the right spots, making her hold her breath.</p><p><em>Look at me</em>. He whispered.</p><p>Their eyes met and Tsukuyo and felt the world stopping around them. His eyes radiated something which she never saw before. He never looked at <em>her </em>like that. She knew all of their other encounters where to anger her and make her feel as uncomfortable as possible, but this time it was different. His eyes looked hungry. Hungry for her. Her mouth fell open. No this is not real. That wasn't possible. Why would he be interested in her all of a sudden?<br/>This whole moment felt like an eternity. Blurring out everything out of his arms reach. This moment was only about them and Tsukiyo heart began to race as he leaned closer. Feeling his breath on her face. No...</p><p>Gintoki lost himself in her eyes. That beautiful women's eyes in front of her just screamed for him. They pleaded for him. She looked so small and delicate trapped between his arms. This was a dream right? He felt his blood rushing through his veins and his whole body was getting hot and his mind shut down. Their bodies had strange effects on each other. He was completely trapped by her presence. His eyes fell down to her lips. They were so plump and soft and beautiful, he was sure they felt amazing and tasted sweeter than anything he ever tasted. Instinctively he leant closer and closer. He was only a few millimeters away from touching her lips and giving himself in into his suppressed feelings -</p><p>
  <strong> <em>click </em> </strong>
</p><p>His eyes flung open wide and he stared directly into her shock wide eyes. He fell backwards to the other side of the alley, away from her warm body. It felt like a rope snapped between them. He looked around frantically and spotted Sougo at the end of the street. Blowing bubblegum with a disinterested face and with his phone in front of his face, he took another photo.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>click</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Oh did I interrupt you?</em> He popped the bubble. <em>I just wanted to take a photo of this beautiful alley here. You were in the way anyways.</em></p><p>No one replied.</p><p>
  <em>Ah whatever.</em>
</p><p><em>Why are you taking photos of me?!</em> Gintokis voice cracked. <em>Hey, you were the one telling Mayofreak those lies?</em></p><p><em>What if I did?</em> He sounded uninterested.</p><p><em>Come here and I'll kill you!</em> Gintoki screamed.</p><p><em>Sorry danna, not interested. And I'm clearly not wrong.</em> He replied</p><p><em>You are wrong! Give me your damn phone!</em> He stumbled to his feet</p><p><em>No.</em> Sougo turned around made his way down the street.</p><p>Gintoki sprinted after him but Sougo already started running. <em>Tch Whatever.</em> Right now Gintoki wasn't capable of keeping up with him. He turned around a hurried back to the small passage way.</p><p>When he arrived, she was already gone. Her lavender scent was still hanging in the air and he closed his eyes to relish it. This bitter sweet scent made his hidden emotions ravage through his body and ache in his heart. Tears formed in his eyes. Everything just flooded him. He always liked her, ever since their first meeting. And it took him years to realize that.</p><p>But it was ruined.</p><p>When close friends are about to kiss and something interrupts them, it's all over.</p><p>They can neither stay friends, nor become lovers.</p><p>Squirming around in everlasting awkward memories. To avoid any more new hurtful encounter, he should just cut ties with her, it was not possible for him to look her in the eyes anymore. She didn't even look like she enjoyed it in the slightest. A predator trapping their prey. That's what it felt like. He had just imagined that look in her eyes while his senses were dulled by her body. Still standing in the alley with his eyes closed, he took one last deep breath. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't live with that. He opened his eyes and turned around. Away from this messed up new memory. He would drink to forget and will never see her again. It all made sense now. He didn't want to tease her because it was fun. He wanted to tease her because he liked her.</p><p>Slowly he opened his eyes walked back home. On his way he had a lot of differente chances to just get drunk and forget everything about his miserable life. But ultimately he chose not to. He couldn't bare being around anyone right now. Instead he just ate icecream until he felt sick. Might as well get fat, doesn't matter anyways. The sweet food did help him though. He knew he overreacted. It will be fine again in a few weeks and they both will forget about it and return to being happy friends again. And with that thought he happily closed his eyes anf fell asleep.</p><p>That night he dreamed of her. She was touching him. Her hands explored every of his muscles, only touching him lightly. Stroking him slightly and kissing him everywhere. It felt too real.</p><p>Naturally, he woke up with a massive errection. <em>Ugh..</em> He stood up with the tent in his pants. Crossing his arms, he looked down and sighed. Waiting for it to disappear would take too long. Maybe peeing would help. After all, morning wood is often caused by a full bladder and he felt that he needed to pee soon. He tucked his dick behind his waistband in case Kagura was awake and her seeing him like this would make him die right on the spot. Carefully, he sneaked to the toilet.</p><p>He pulled his pants down and it bounced right into his hand, a pleasent sensation ran through his body and he moaned slightly. Shocked, he covered his mouth with his free hand.</p><p>Oh. Why was he so sensitive to his own touch? Last time he layed a hand on himself was a few weeks ago. He was just too lazy to do it. He released himself and flushed the toilet. He watched the water swirling in the bowl and noticed he still had his dick in his hand. He let go of it and it jumped up again. He sighed.<em> Why can't you just leave me alone?</em> He yelled at his penis. As if his dream wasn't torture enough. Schould I just..? It would be faster than waiting for it to disappear..<em> Okay, you won this time</em>. He whispered downwards. Let's get this over quickly, I have other stuff to worry about. <em>Like Tsukuyo</em>.</p><p>He sneaked to the bathroom, closed himself in and sat down on the floor next to the tub and let his hand crawl towards his lower body, slowly sliding his palm over his crotch and rubbed it. He enjoyed the slight friction that was created by the loose fabric sliding up and down. With an almost mute moan he closed his eyes. All of a sudden he was no longer in a hurry. He savored this rare feeling.</p><p><em>Gin..toki</em>. It echoed in his mind.</p><p>Shocked, he opened his Eyes. <em>Huh? Who's here?</em></p><p>But there was no one there. He was alone.<em> Am I going insane?</em></p><p>He closed his eyes again and continued his rubbing.<em> Gin...toki</em>.. That was clearly Tsukuyos voice. He heard her moan his name over and over again. <em>No, please stop thinking about her </em>he begged in his mind. But he couldn't stop and it turned him on even more. Need..more..</p><p>Gintoki struggled to get down his pants. His massive throbbing thickness bounced back in his hand, of course now fired up by him giving in in his desire.<br/>He started to stroke himself, closing his fingers tightly around his cock, easily fitting both of his hands on his length. He wasn't lying after all. It wasn't his problem that no one believed him.<em> Shit</em> he cussed, the pleasure of his grip flooding his mind.</p><p>As soon as he closed his eyes again, the images from his dream came back to his mind. Chills ran down his spine as his mind wandered to thoughts about how she would feel around his thick cock. How her heat would completely dull his senses. How she would squeeze him when her muscles contradicted in a sweet climax. Would she be able to handle him? He continued stroking himself with a faster motion. His heartbeat quickened and he started to pant.</p><p>This extreme sensation made all of his already damaged barriers crumble completely. He couldn't control anything about his thoughts anymore, and even more so, not after yesterdays incident. He touched his own chest and nipples and imagined it was Tsukiyo caressing him. He could almost still feel her touch from that 'accident' and it made him crazy. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her.</p><p>He imagined she was pumping his cock and fondling it in awe. How might it feel? How would she feel about him kissing her body everywhere he could reach. Slowly moving his hips in a steady rhythm with the natural need to fuck something, he moaned her name under his heavy breathing. He just wanted to love her. His motions became more rapid and he arched his back into his pleasure, thrusting into his hand as he was coming closer to ecstasy. He tilted his head back, eyes closed shut and grabbed the tub edge behind him. His whole body was tense when he finally released himself in his hand. Waves of pleasure dulling his senses, Tsukuyo moaning in his mind, he rode out his orgasm on the floor. After some time he let go of the furniture behind him. He turned around to wash his hands and saw that he left a small dent in the tub. Oh..that was a little more intense than he anticipated. The warm water running down his hands made him dizzy. She would burry him in an endless flood of Kunais if she ever found out about this. But she wouldn't find out. Never.</p><p>Gintoki sneezed.</p><p>The phone on his desk rang. It pulled him out of his trance like state and he stood up quickly and tripped over his pants. Hastily he pulled them up and ran to the phone.</p><p>He picked up the receiver. <em>Hello?</em></p><p><em>Good Morning Gin-san!</em> Hinowas warm voice rang out from the telephone.</p><p><em>Good.., good morning Hinowa?</em> Gintoki was confused and a little embarrassed. Why would she call him so early in the morning. It wasn't that early, but for him it was always too early.</p><p>
  <em>Oh you don't sound awake yet, I'm sorry to call you so early. I just wanted to ask you , if you want to come over today and pick up your money?</em>
</p><p><em>My..what?</em>.. <em>Oh yea, yea!</em></p><p><em>Could you also help me with something small in the shop? Tsukuyo is already on patrol and there's no one else who could help me.</em> She sounded a little sad.</p><p>Gintoki winced when he heard her name. He really didn't want to come near Yoshiwara but he couldn't turn down a request from her. And he needed the money.</p><p><em>Sure.. I can do that?</em> She was on patrol, so they wouldn't meet unless he did something stupid. He definitely didn't plan to confront her that early again. He would die of embarrassment.</p><p><em>Did you already eat? </em>She asked<em>. I can also make you some food as a thank you.</em></p><p>The thought of food made his mouth only had that awfully sweet stuff yesterday and he needed something normal. <em>No I didn't, that would be very nice of you!</em></p><p>
  <em>Ok alright alright, when are you coming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm on my way right now! See you soon!</em>
</p><p><em>See you! </em>She sounded happy and hung up.</p><p><em>..what am I getting myself into? </em>He said to himself.</p><hr/><p>Not long after, he arrived at the shop. <em>Hinowa? I'm here! </em>He yelled.</p><p><em>Oh hey Gin-san I'm in the back. I'm coming!</em> She replied with a singing voice.</p><p>A few moments later she appeared in the doorway to the backroom and smiled at him.</p><p>
  <em>Could you help me with those boxes? They are a little too heavy for me and of course the only space left is the on highest shelf I own.</em>
</p><p><em>Sure. I'll do that.</em> Did she really call him to carry around some boxes?</p><p><em>I'll finish making the food in the meantime. </em>And with that she left him alone.</p><p>While he was heaving the boxes on the shelves, he heard Hinowas humming and the comforting kitchen sound. It was kind of stress relieving to listen to her.</p><p>After some time he heard someone entering the shop.</p><p>
  <em>Hinowa?</em>
</p><p>The last box slipped out of his hand and slammed right into his face.</p><p><em>Shit.</em> He screamed in shock.</p><p><em>What was that? Is someone here?</em> Tsukuyo asked.</p><p><em>Oh its nothing, i just have some help today. </em>She smiled innocently.</p><p>Tsukuyo didn't come to look for the noise and Gintoki prayed it would stay like this.</p><p><em>Foods ready, please come grab something! </em>Hinowas voice echoed in his ears.</p><p>He whimpered <em>oh please no no no no</em>.</p><p>Gintoki stood up and performed a small breathing exercise to calm down. He felt like hyperventilating and he read about pregnancy breathing in one of those gossip magazines. Which he of courses never buys. He buys them for Kagura! After one last sigh, he entered the main room. Tsukuyo was standing in the middle, her back facing him.</p><p><em>Hey Tsukuyo. </em>He said with a husky, slighty higher pitched voice than usual.<em> How's it going?</em></p><p>He could see her tense up but she didn't turn around.</p><p>Hinowa observed them with great interest. <em>Gin-san, Tsukuyo just arrived, she will eat with us!</em></p><p><em>What? You told me you needed help and so I rushed here thinking you hurt yourself or something! </em>Tsukuyo replied in disbelief.</p><p><em>Of course not, I only need help with all that food I made!</em> She smiled at Tsukuyo.</p><p><em>I'm not hungry.</em> She scoffed.</p><p>
  <em>Ah don't play little girl, I know you're hungry. You didn't eat anything since lunch yesterday! </em>
</p><p><em>I'm hungry</em>. said Gintoki.</p><p><em>No one asked ask you! </em>nagged Tsukuyo.</p><p><em>Come and sit down.</em> Hinowa tried to make both of them calm down with her smile.</p><p>He huffed and sat down as far away from her as possible. Clenching his knees and burying his hands between them. The fact that he was just getting off just an hour ago, thinking about her, didn't help him with confronting her. Tsukuyo sat down at the other end of the table, leaving the confused Hinowa in the middle. Both of them eagerly avoiding visual contact besides their bickering.</p><p>Hinowa started to prepare their bowls. While she was splitting the rice evenly, Tsukuyo couldn't help herself and peeped at him. Why does everything he does look so sexy to her. The way he was sitting there like a tsundere school girl was just too damn hot to look at. A welcomed side effect of this was also that this pose squeezed his chest muscles that were peeking out of his shirt and that made her sweat. He looked in her direction and she quickly turned away.</p><p>Gintoki turned his head to peek at Tsukuyo. In her hurry to help Hinowa, her kimono slipped slightly off her shoulder and she didn't notice yet. He could see a little more of her skin than usual and that drove him mad. His mind circling around his little bathroom action earlier. Hinowa looked from Tsukuyo to Gintoki and back. She noticed his gaze. Of course she did. She wasn't blind after all.</p><p><em>Tsukuyo, could you please dress yourself properly? </em>Hinowa said to her. Tsukuyo flinched. <em>Gin-san already goes feral at the sight of your shoulder! </em>She laughed. No one laughed with her.</p><p><em>What's wrong with you two? </em>Hinowa asked with a warm smile.<em> Did you kiss and it was a disappointment?</em></p><p>Both of them tensed up and turned red.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I understand.</em>
</p><p>After some endless moments, she clapped happily and told them to start eating. They ate in total silence. Hinowa tried to get them to talk but nothing distracted them from their food.</p><p>Immediately after Tsukuyo was done with her meal, she stood up and quickly expanded the distance between them. She stopped at the entrance of the shop and leaned on one of the poles. Looking outside, she started smoking and avoided to turn in his direction again. Gintoki liked that. But his heart told him something else.</p><p>So.. how were your missions yesterday?</p><p>You gave us the same missions, didn't you?</p><p>No I didn't</p><p>And why did we meet there with the same missions?</p><p>Oh, really? She played surprised. Did I mess up the schedule?</p><p>Tsukuyo glanced at her with daggers in her eye.</p><p>Anyways, It was fine until he showed up. He messed up everything.</p><p>Eh?!</p><p>Yes!</p><p>Why is it my fault that you didn't pay attention to the subject.</p><p>You distracted me with all your talking!</p><p>We didn't even talk that much!? That argument with her reminded him of their first meetings and it made him more courageous.</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>He held up one of his fingers. Yea right, we only talked about one thing - A Kunai landed on his forehead and he started bleeding.</p><p>Damn violent woman, what did I do to deserve this?</p><p>Everything</p><p>Well, I need to go now. The food was nice, but I don't want to risk brain damage because she thinks I'm a training mannequin.</p><p>He left the shop, walking right past her. The exit was big enough for him avoid her completely, but he choose to not do so. While passing her, he turned red again with her hands all over his body in mind. He coughed demonstratively at her smoke and that gave him the perfect chance to hide his face.</p><p>He hurried home without looking back at her but he felt her eyes like needles in his back.</p><p>The sun was slowly coming down as he walked home. Every step he took felt heavier the farther away he got from her. Great, it worked really well to forget it. And she was clearly uncomfortable. Not enjoying their little encounter at all. Back home he heavily fell on his couch. I guess I will just sleep for a few minutes. He had nothing else to do anyways.</p><hr/><p>It was already late dawn when he woke up again. Someone was banging at his door.</p><p><em>Huh, what is it? </em>Drowsy he walked to the front door and opened it. He saw a pair of familiar leather boots and his eyes jumped up. It was Tsukuyo.</p><p><em>Oh shit, not again.</em> He mourned. Why is this happening over and over again?</p><p>Tsukuyo didn't look at him, avoiding all contact to him.</p><p><em>Hinowa sent me. </em>She paused as if she was waiting for an answer. Hinowa. Hinowa, that sly woman. It's all her fault -</p><p><em>You disappeared so fast, she couldn't even give you the payment.</em> She continued.</p><p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p><p><em>She asked me to bring it to you and also this small care package. </em>She held out a bundle of bills and a small package.</p><p><em>Ehh what is this?</em> He was confused.</p><p>
  <em>How should I know? She just gave it to me and said it was for your health. </em>
</p><p>Hesitant, he grabbed the things from her hands. He feared to feel that tingling sensation again. But his little nap made him tired enough to not feel anything.</p><p>He looked at the money and put it in his pocket. Turning around the package in his hands, he fingered it open. A small note appeared and he opened it. On it he found Hinowas beautiful handwriting:</p><p>"You don't need them, but if you want to feel safer, please use them."</p><p>Even more confused now, he unwrapped the item. It was a pack of condoms. He starred at them for a moment before quickly wrapping them again. He felt color rising to his face and with shaking hands he put them in his pockets next to the money. Now standing there like he was left in the rain. He didn't know what to do next.</p><p><em>What is it?</em> She asked.</p><p><em>...nothing.</em>Also they were small sized. How embarrassing.</p><p>She looked up, their eyes meet abruptly and it hit him deep in his heart. How could her eyes do something like this to him. That beautiful woman. Her hair framing her face perfectly. Cheeks glowing. The dawning sun made her glow like an angel, playing around her curves. He melted at the sight and all reason left him.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukuyo.. I.. I want to ask you something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p><p>He couldn't say anything. He just looked at her. Act. Act now!</p><p>He rushed forward, their bodies met and he pressed her against the railing of the small terrace.</p><p>And he kissed her.</p><p>He closed his eyes and adrenaline rushed through his body and he was fully awake now.<br/>Her lips were so soft and tasted like heaven to him. His body against hers just felt so right. It was only after some moments of overwhelming emotions, that he realized something:</p><p>She did not return the kiss.</p><p>Scared, he broke away from her. Her whole body was stiff and when he opened his eyes, her face told him everything.</p><p><em>I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.</em> His voice trembled.</p><p>Her shock widened eyes starred at a point behind him and after a few of his painfully loud heartbeat, she took a step back.</p><p><em>Uh.. excuse me.</em> She stumbled a few more steps backwards and then she stormed down the stairs and left him standing in the orange light of dawn.<br/>The golden hour.<br/>The most beautiful time of the day.<br/>And during that time, he ruined it all.</p><p>He slowly turned around and closed the sliding door behind him, shutting out the evening noises and the warm sun.<br/>He slid down the door, pulled his knees to his face and started crying.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What am I doing to them.. I'm sorry... I wrote 15k words for something that I just planned as porn, but they didn't even properly kiss yet .. Maybe in the next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the smut happens pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's a shorter chapter to keep the tension ;)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukuyo arrived back at Hinowas Shop, still shocked by the recent events.</p><p>Hinowa greeted her with a smile but she was visibly confused. <em>Oh that was fast..?</em></p><p><em>Wh.. what</em>? Tsukuyo replied confused.</p><p>
  <em>Weren't you at Gin-sans place ?</em>
</p><p><em>Yea I was there. </em>She hesitated<em>.</em></p><p><em>Oh okay I thought you would stay the night. </em>Hinowa stated.</p><p>
  <em>Why would I do that?!</em>
</p><p>Hinowa closed her eyes and smiled<em>. I don't know sweetie, it was just a thought.</em></p><p>Tsukuyo sighed frustrated<em>. I'll go to bed early today, I really don't feel that well.</em></p><p>
  <em>I've noticed. You look like you've been run over by a truck. What happened?</em>
</p><p><em>Nothing..</em> Tsukuyo paused.</p><p>But Hinowa knew what happened. It was obvious to her.</p><p><em>Tsukuyo, take your time and talk to him whenever you're ready. </em>She said after giving Tsukuyo a warm hug.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what you're talking about Hinowa.</em>
</p><p><em>I know</em>. She replied with a smile.</p><p>Of course Tsukuyo knew what she meant. The coming days slowly turned her into an emotional mess. She decided it was time.</p><p>On the fifth day it was raining outside and Tsukuyo finally found the courage to talk to Gintoki and explain her behavior. She wanted to get rid of this empty feeling. When she arrived at his apartment, Kagura stumbled down the stairs with a heavy suitcase.</p><p><em>Hey Kagura where are you going?</em> She asked the Yato girl.</p><p><em>I'm going to visit Soyo-chan for a few days. I can't with this old geezer inside. </em>She replied.</p><p><em>Is Gintoki home? </em>Tsukuyo asked.</p><p>Kagura looked at her. <em>Why?</em></p><p>
  <em>I have a job for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah.. sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So.. is he home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I wouldn't go in there if I were you though. He didn't left the house since five days.</em>
</p><p><em>Huh? Why? </em>Tsukuyo asked confused.</p><p><em>He didn't say anything to me and he doesn't want to say anything. All he does is cry and sleep. </em>She sounded disgusted<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh..</em>
</p><p><em>I have the feeling you might know why. </em>Kagura snickered.</p><p>
  <em>No I don't.</em>
</p><p>For a moment, she studied Tsukuyos face.</p><p><em>Ah whatever. </em>She waved. <em>I'll be going now and I won't come back until next week. So have fun. </em>And with that she left Tsukuyo in the rain.</p><p><em>I hope that job has something to do with fondling you! </em>She whispered. Confused, Tsukuyo turned around.</p><p>She climbed the stairs, cold anxiety following her with every step. She stopped in front of the door and laid her hand on the frame. The door opened slowly and it was dark inside. She stepped over the frame and it felt like stepping from a rainy day into literal hell. All her feelings overwhelmed her. She put down her umbrella and got rid of her wet shoes in silence. The TV talked about the shitty weather outside. She turned the corner and saw his silver hair illuminated by the TV light. All blinds were shut and the air was thick.</p><p>He was tensely looking at the weather woman, Ketsuno Ana. <em>C'mon let me forget her. Give me a chance please.</em> He pleaded to the TV with a broken voice. <em>I'm asking you since five days, please hear me!</em></p><p><em>Gintoki?</em> She asked carefully.</p><p><em>Uh brain, shut up, stop playing with my feelings. I don't want them. </em>He mumbled to himself.</p><p>Even though he seemingly didn't realize she was here, his few words made it painfully obvious how he felt about her. It hurt her even more when she realized how she felt exactly the same, she was just too blinded to see it. And she hurt him. It broke her heart to see him like this, all because she couldn't face her feelings when he was able to do so.</p><p>
  <em>Gintoki..?</em>
</p><p>He didn't answer. His eyes glued to the screen on the weather woman's face.</p><p>
  <em>Please answer me..</em>
</p><p><em>You're not here. Why would you be here?</em> He finally answered.</p><p>She didn't know what to reply to that.</p><p>She walked around the couch and observed him. Even though she stood almost in front of him, he didn't move his eyes from the TV. <em>He thinks I'm an illusion</em>. He was sprawled over the couch, arms laying on the rest, legs spreaded. He was wearing his pyjamas. One of the pant legs was rolled up, a giant stain on the right sleeve. All in all he looked like he was merged with the couch, only peeking through his almost closed dark outlined eyes. Tsukuyo didn't know if his eyebags were because of him sleeping all day or not sleeping at all.</p><p>What is she supposed to do now? After all she came here to talk to him but he didn't even notice her. She didn't know how to handle someone in a state like this. What happened after she left.</p><p>And how can I get his attention?</p><p><em>Gintoki?</em> She tried again.</p><p>He finally looked in her direction but his eyes darted back to the screen as he only waved dismissively with his left hand.</p><p>
  <em>Gintoki please listen to me.</em>
</p><p>No answer. Just him talking to the weather lady again. <em>Love me please</em>,<em> she doesn't!</em></p><p>Tsukuyo needed an idea. She could hit him. But she wasn't able to hurt him. He needed something positive after his last five days.</p><p>Ok, she had one idea, but this idea made her shiver.</p><p>Tsukuyo collected her thoughts and tried to control her shaking. She took a deep breath and climbed the sofa, lifting one leg over his widely spread lap, slowly straddling him, facing in his direction. She didn't sit down on his lap, she kneeled on the couch. His hair was a little wet and she smelled his shampoo. That meant he was at least taking care of himself. It mixed with his own sweet musk scent and enveloped her. She imagined that his only activities during the last few days were eating, slouching on the couch and taking long showers.</p><p>Her own days were plagued by his scared face when she ran away, but she didn't imagine that he could fall in a hell hole like this. He was the strong one. He always was.</p><p>At first he didn't react to the woman sitting in his lap. He was so drained that it took him a few moments to get his eyes away from the TV screen. He slowly focused on her body and wandered upwards. She was blushing hard as his eyes brushed over her face. She saw that his eyes were swollen and watery as if he just stopped crying. So Kagura was right. He cried.</p><p><em>Oi beautiful dream girl</em>. He grinned, still not realizing that she was really here. Her gaze fell down to his toned neck and she was captured by the slight movements it made when he talked. Her hands lifted by themselves and he looked at them. She couldn't control it. Trembling, she reached out to his buttoned up shirt, slowly opening the first one,.. then the second one.</p><p><em>Dream Goddess.. What are you doing? </em>He tried to follow her movements with his drowsy eyes. Slowly revealing more of his perfect body, she felt herself breathing heavier and her fingers prickled in a joyful anticipation, waiting to touch him.</p><p>
  <em>Oi oi why are you undressing me, I don't want to be naked, I just wanna cry and sleep and -</em>
</p><p>his blabbering turned into a heavy moan when she finally touched his exposed skin. Electricity shot through his body and he reared up surprised by this sudden contact. Tsukuyo flushed again. She didn't expect to give him that kind of reaction.</p><p><em>What a nice dream. </em>He growled.<em> I never had one with you that felt so real.</em> He threw his head back, groaning in excitement. Tsukuyo felt under her hands how his whole body trembled and vibrated with his low pitched sounds. She dragged her fingers along the depth of his muscles, carefully outlining them. After a minute of her lightly touching him, she felt another part of him reacting to her teasing. It pushed against her private parts. She froze. <em>What did I think would happen?</em> Instinctively he pressed it against her and this unexpected contact and his loud moaning tightened her insights.</p><p>These sounds in her ear clouded her mind and all she saw in front of her were his irresistible soft lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Give him back what he wanted and what she wanted.</p><p>With her heart beating faster in her throat she leaned down to his face. Their lips met and without hesitation he returned her kiss and continued the groaning in her mouth. Tsukuyo melted under his kiss. But it was over as fast as it happened. Gintokis hands grabbed her hip. She shrieked and suddenly, realization hit him. his eyes shot open and he screamed in shock.</p><p><em>HOLD ON this isn't a dream. </em>He hastily tried to get out of Tsukuyo leg prison and stumbled away from her. Sloped, he stood in a corner of the room, holding his erection down, covering it with both hands. He flushed bright red.</p><p><em>What are do you doing here?</em> He asked with a croaky voice.<em> More importantly: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?</em></p><p>He hastily ran to his room, his hands still covering his unwanted reaction, closed the door and held it shut. He was awake now and full of adrenaline.</p><p><em>Go away. Leave me alone. </em>She heard from the other side of the room. <em>Where is Kagura?</em></p><p>She stood up from the couch and walked over to his room. Gintoki peeped out of a small slit.</p><p><em>No, don't come closer, leave! </em>He closed the door again.</p><p><em>You didn't even notice that she left? </em>She wasn't surprised after the recent events.</p><p><em>No I didn't. If she left, you should leave as well!</em> He replied from the other side .</p><p>
  <em>She told me she couldn't bare your stinking head anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't stink, I showered twice today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yea, I figured.</em>
</p><p>He didn't answer</p><p>
  <em>Gintoki,.. I wanted to talk to you.</em>
</p><p><em>About what?</em> He sounded worried.</p><p><em>About a few days ago.</em> She sighed.</p><p><em>You wanna tell me what that was?</em> He asked.</p><p>
  <em>Yea kind of..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First you reject me and make me cry for days and then you appear out of nowhere and try to seduce me.</em>
</p><p><em>I.. I guess so.. I'm sorry. </em>She whispered.</p><p>
  <em>For what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't really know. For hurting you maybe.</em>
</p><p><em>It's okay. </em>Now it was his turn to whisper<em>.</em></p><p><em>No it's not okay, I didn't want it end like that. I wanted to kiss you..</em> She admitted.</p><p>Pause</p><p><em>What did you say?</em> He asked nervously.</p><p><em>I.. I wanted to kiss you. </em>She replied.</p><p>..<em>okay</em></p><p>Silence.</p><p><em>So.. Tsukuyo. What did you mean with " I want to bite them "</em>? He opened the door again and his eye fixated her.</p><p>Tsukuyo froze. Shit. He heard it and he remembered it. Luckily, she had a good reply to that.</p><p><em>And what did you mean with "I never had one with you that felt so real"?</em> She smiled at him.</p><p>He turned red faster than he could close the door again.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not telling you. .. But you "want to try it", right?</em>
</p><p>Tsukuyo was getting mad. <em>I never said that. It was a joke, don't you remember?</em></p><p><em>Admit it, you're curious. </em>He chuckled.</p><p><em>Idiot. Even so, I've used bigger things than that.</em> Oh, she said that out loud. She turned red.</p><p>An image of Tsukuyo playing with herself popped up in his mind and he started drooling behind the closed door.</p><p>
  <em>Oi Tsukki that's hot.</em>
</p><p><em>I didn't mean it like that! </em>She replied in shock.</p><p><em>Of course not. But how can you be so sure about it if you haven't seen it yet</em>?</p><p>
  <em>I don't need to see it.</em>
</p><p><em>Are you sure?</em> He asked.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p><em>Do you want to feel it then?</em> He continued asking.</p><p>Tsukuyo paused.</p><p><em>Yes? </em>Hedemanded an answer<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said Kagura left, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>uh.. yes. She will return next week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..what is it what you want?</em>
</p><p><em>..you.</em> She said after a long pause.</p><p>He opened the door to peek through and studied her face.</p><p>He closed the door again, stood up loudly and rustled behind the closed door.</p><p>
  <em>Now, should we continue what you started earlier?</em>
</p><p>He opened the door fully and Tsukuyo pulled in the air sharply. The light from his window hit his naked torso from behind and illuminated his outlines. He lifted his head and smirked. Then he looked at her from behind his bangs, eyes glowing.</p><p><em>Don't look at me like that. I know what you like. </em>He teased her.</p><p><em>You.. you don't know anything about me. </em>She was startled by the sight in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure it's enough to start. I'll find out about the rest later.</em>
</p><p>He took a step closer to her.</p><p><em>Gintoki please, I'm sorry</em>.</p><p><em>You don't need to be sorry. It was my fault.</em> He replied.</p><p>He took another step.</p><p>
  <em>Gintoki stop.</em>
</p><p>He reached out to her hand, slowly interlacing their fingers and pulling her closer to him. Now that they were connected in this unfamiliar way, he noticed how small her hand was. He could easily wrap his fingers around hers, they fit together perfectly. Such delicate fingers. The mere thought of them touching him made his knees weak.</p><p>He dragged his thumb over her warm skin and felt the scars on the back of her hand.<em>We're connected in more ways than just our hands </em>he thought while memorizing every single one of them. He lifted their connected hands to his face, all of this while holding eye contact with her. His eyes sparkled in the dark room and Tsukuyo couldn't break away. She didn't want to break away. He placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it slightly, turned his face and placed a kiss on her palm. She felt her hand shaking and he grabbed it more firmly. His other hand slithered to her waist and before she could comprehend what was happening, he pressed her body against his and and gently touched her lips with his own. She returned the kiss immediately and it surprised him so much that he almost drew back. But he didn't. <em>I'm kissing her</em>. He thought. <em>She's kissing me.</em> Everything around them became meaningless.</p><p>Her hand burned on his face like the sun on a warm summer evening. The feel of her so close to him awoke his hunger. Her lips on his washed away all those uncomfortable memories and replaced it with a fresh one: Their first kiss. And no one could take that away from them. He slightly released her lips only to kiss her again. Softly sucking on her lower lip. This moment felt like an eternity and he wished it never ended.</p><p>In need of air he was forced to separate and he sucked in the air around him. It was filled with her scent. Tsukuyos face was flushed and she too struggled to get enough air. Craving her scent even more now, he pulled her closer for another round and kissed her again, laying all his passion into it. Slowly parting his lips, she responded by opening hers as well. Their tongues met and danced, exhausting their breath again. Neither of them could breath enough to endure their battle.</p><p>Tsukuyo stood still. She was in trance that stopped her from moving. The hand on her hip searched her free hand and he catched it. He lifted their hands and placed her palm on his bare chest. Her warm, thin fingers caused a mind dazzling sensation on his skin and he moaned in her mouth. This feeling made him realize how touch hungry he was. He moved her hand in a circular motion to encourage the rigid women in front of her to explore his body. Hesitant, she moved her hand around. Gintoki was so sensitive to her touch, that every movement sparked a twist in his lower region. Everytime she hit one of his new found sweetspot, he groaned to encouraged her to continue. She happily oblidged, starting to moan herself as a result of his reaction to her touch.</p><p>The vibration caused by his action ran through her whole body. Tongue met tongue again and their kissing became more feral.</p><p>His hand softly touched her kimono fabric and hovered down to the slit in her kimono. His other hand slid off hers and touched her waist. Gintokis brain capacity was enough to wonder how fast she was willing to progress. He wouldn't mind going all the way but he was worried about Tsukuyo. He touched her bare skin and Tsukuyo shivered and became paralyzed. He stopped, but left his hand where it was. Heavily breathing he broke free from their kiss and looked at her.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukuyo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..yea?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I touch you?</em>
</p><p>She didn't answer</p><p>
  <em>If you want me to stop, just say it and I'll stop.</em>
</p><p>she reached up to kiss him again and ran her fingers across his shoulders. He suppressed a moan a gently pushed her away.</p><p>
  <em>You need to answer me!</em>
</p><p>She looked up and his eyes fell on her damp, swollen lips. He blushed thinking about the fact that he was doing this to her.</p><p><em>Yes you can touch me.</em> She finally replied.</p><p>He sighed and kissed her while his hand slowly moved under her kimono. Tsukuyo shivered.</p><p><em>You know I've dreamed to do this since a few weeks. This high slit is driving me insane. It can be dangerous for you to wear this around men</em> <em>though. </em>He sounded serious.</p><p><em>What are you even saying?</em> She asked.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just saying you need to be careful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have this because I can move better with the cut out!</em>
</p><p><em>Yea yea whatever</em>. He whispered in her mouth.<em> Just know that it's dangerous to wear it like this when you're around me.</em> <em>I might not keep my hands to myself</em>.</p><p>Sliding down to her knee, he created a delicious friction with her Kimono on her skin. His rough hands sparked goose bumps everywhere they touched. His big hand grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip, pulling her closer than before. Tsukuyo felt his hand sliding back under her Kimono and it examined her ass. His hands on this place sparked a feeling she never felt before. She wanted more. She wanted his hands all over her.</p><p>Gintoki carefully explored her perfectly round ass. Her skin felt so smooth and he wondered how it would feel to grab it while she was riding him. It fit in his hands so perfectly and he was excited to try it out sometime.</p><p>With his other hand, he now searched for a spot to grab on her other leg and lifted her up. Supporting her with his left hand on her ass, she dug her hands in his arms. The sweet pain turned him on and it forced her to come even closer than before. Sucking on her lips, he used his free hand to draw circles above her hip. She jolted under his touch and pressed herself against him in a firing rhythm to his rubbing.</p><p>Gintoki broke free from the kiss.<em> Let's go somewhere else</em> he panted. And he slowly carried her into his room, enjoying how she was attached to him.</p><p>He carefully placed her on his futon, hovering over her on all fours. It was the most beautiful sight to him.</p><p><em>Look who I'm carrying to bed. </em>He whispered proudly looking down on her.<em> The most beautiful woman in this town. .. How much does your service cost?</em></p><p>He felt blood dripping down his forehead. <em>Ouch</em>.</p><p><em>Ok ok first thing: Kunais don't stay on during sex. Second thing: One more and I'll kick your thirsty ass out immediately</em>!</p><p><em>I'm not thirsty! </em>She replied pouting.</p><p><em>You came here to my house, clearly horny and tried to seduced me earlier. But if you don't want to, fine. Go home then, I'll do it myself</em>. He looked down at her with a sour face.</p><p><em>Like how you've been doing it before?</em> She teased him.</p><p>He blushed. <em>I didn't do anything.</em></p><p><em>You couldn't pay me anyways, so just shut up and be grateful.</em> She said.</p><p>
  <em>Oh I will. But you need to pay for my service!</em>
</p><p><em>And what is that service? </em>She asked curiously.</p><p><em>I can show you.</em> He bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead.<em> I charge hourly though.</em></p><p>
  <em>Gintoki shut up.</em>
</p><p><em>Why? I'm too nervous to shut up</em>. He replied.</p><p>
  <em>You're killing the mood.</em>
</p><p><em>What mood? </em>He laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Shut up and kiss me already!</em>
</p><p><em>Will gladly do that.</em> He lifted his hand and slightly touched her face to turn it in his direction.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued ~~<br/>(I'm trying to figure out why the same story has almost 1500 words less than on ff.net...? Some passages seem to be missing? Read it over there if you notice weird story jumps.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Smut Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter! Thank you again for the comments! I won't let you down this time! ..or maybe?</p><p>Since I wrote on my PC, I changed the formatting. </p><p>That makes it a little easier to write haha.</p><p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their eyes met and Gintoki felt a sting in his heart. Her eyes were so beautiful and could easily reach into his soul.</p><p>He bent down and lightly touched her lips with his own. She leaned in but he drew back.</p><p>"Nu uh not so hasty" he smiled. Gintoki wanted to seduce her gently. It needed all of his willpower to not jump on her in an instant. He didn't notice until now how ready he was for her, but he didn't wanted to scare her away with uncontrolled actions. She deserved it to be loved with all the time he had. His hand on her face wandered to her hair and stroked it. Touching her like this was a mere dream just an hour ago and now that it was the reality, he didn't really know what to do next. Gintoki wandered down to her chin, lifted it up and he kissed her tenderly. She returned his kiss and they stayed like this for some long moments. Her sweet female scent lulled his senses. Now that she was lying under him, he was more carefull with her. His hand glided down to her shoulder and pressed them slightly. Gintoki sucked on her bottom lip, tasted it and savored the sensation of their lips touching, building up the tension between them. He lightly licked over her lips and she gasped while her hands shot up to his neck. Her hands on his neck fired him up and heat hit him in waves and he continued their kiss. Feeling her under him almost grounded him and his heart was beating so loud, he wondered if she was able to hear it. Gintoki broke the kiss and they gasped for air. Laying his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes.</p><p>"You're not going to kill me for doing this, you promise?" He asked.</p><p>"What?" She whispered still out of breath.</p><p>"I'm dead serious"</p><p>"Why would I do that, idiot." she asked.</p><p>"Oi, what happens twice can happen thrice."</p><p>"You're not dead yet, so I guess I'm okay with it..?" She snorted.</p><p>He thought about that for a moment. "You've got a point"</p><p>"Now.. could you please.. kiss me again?"</p><p>Gintoki felt a warm sting in his heart. <em>Why could she be so mean and cute at the same time</em>. It felt like he needed to grab his chest so his heart wouldn't fall out. He smiled and nibbled on her lower lip, but instead of kissing her, he slowly planted kisses down to her neck. He felt her heartbeat quicken under his lips and suddenly he understood why vampires enjoy to bite necks. He placed his lips right at her throat and Tsukuyo gasped. She bowed her back so he could access her better and he happily accepted that invitation and sucked hard. A whimper escaped her mouth and Gintoki sucked over and over again until he left a trail of marks along her neck. She panted and moved under him, making quiet noises of excitement and he enjoyed that a lot.</p><p>With one hand he tugged on her Kimono to make more room for him to kiss and suck. When he planted a kiss on her naked shoulder, she slided her legs from between his and tugged them around his waist. Confused he let go of her.</p><p>"Ah what are you doing? Ah -" With a harsh movement she made him fall to his back and topped him. Gintoki was shocked for a moment but then he understood what had just happened and all of his hot blood went straight to his groin.</p><p>"Oh fuck.. to be dominated by the Shinigami Tayuu. It's much more pleasant to experience this in bed... but it's also nice on the battlefield!"</p><p>Her Kimono was hanging loose around her shoulders. The golden hour was back. But this time it was different. This time, it brought him pure beauty. The reddish sun hit her collarbone and shoulders perfectly and made her skin glow. Gintoki never realized how beautiful shoulders can be. She looked like a goddess. No, she didn't look like one. She was a goddess. And right now, she was his. He savored this sight for a moment and then Gintoki noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.</p><p>"Oi did you really only come her to talk? Seems more like you planned to seduce me all along!"</p><p>"Shut up" She looked down on him.<em> Ah that's hot.</em></p><p>He put his hands on her hip and she hissed.</p><p>"What, you top me and then I'm not allowed to touch you?" His hands trailed to her back and he pressed his palms flat on her lower back to force her closer to him. That was a mistake. She was originally sitting on his thighs and Gintokis push pulled her to his groin. She gasped, as she clearly felt the hardness of his erection. She looked down at him with surprised eyes and blinked. She parted her wet lips and kept looking at him.<em> Why are you looking at me like that, is that some kind of torture?</em> He moved his hands back to her hip but she didn't move. She only blinked.</p><p>"Tsukuyo? Are you okay? Should we stop?"</p><p>She blushed but didn't say anything.</p><p>Gintoki was getting uncomfortable.<em> What kinda weird games is she playing with me?</em></p><p>He moved his fingers and pressed her hip slightly , hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. She jolted and she sat up again, hit by the sun. As a reaction to this, his hands tightened around her hip and she jumped again at the sudden force on her flesh. Fierce sensation shot through him and his desire overflowed his brain. Her hands found his and she directed them a little more upwards. His hands stopped right besides her breasts and his thumbs were placed under them. He was scared to touch her there but she pushed his hands over them. He carefully placed his hands on her Kimono covered breasts but didn't dare to move. It was his turn to stare.</p><p>"Gintoki, what's wrong?"</p><p>He looked at his hands touching her breasts.</p><p>"I'm touching you and you didn't hurt me.."</p><p>"..yea"</p><p>"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"</p><p>She leaned a little forward and forced his hands to sink in her breasts.</p><p>"ah.." he exclaimed, still looking at his hands. He drew back and brushed over the sides of her breasts, dragging his thumbs over her nipples. He felt them through the Kimonos fabric. She looked down at his hands which were fondling her softly and when Gintoki looked up to her face, he could see the hunger in her eyes. Her breath came in quick pants now and she pushed her breasts into his hands, hungry for his touch. As if he wasn't overly horny already, her tsundere behavior made him go crazy.</p><p>"As nice as this sight is, I wanted to give you my service!" Before he couldn't control himself anymore because of this elegance sitting on top of him, he grabbed her and layed her back on his futon with her legs clamped around him. He started to untie her obi, carefully watching her reaction. If she wanted to stop him but didn't dare to, he at least wanted to see if she got uncomfortable. But instead of fear, she saw her lust clouded eyes and she arched her back, giving him more freedom to undress her. Without a second thought he threw the obi off her and her Kimono slid open. One of his hands moved into the opening but he drew back quickly.</p><p>"Ouch.. what.. why do you store Kunais there?" He peeked inside and saw a few small ones attached to the Kimono. "And why did you bring them?"</p><p>"I'm always prepared"</p><p>He sat up and crossed his arms. "Ok you have two choices now: Get rid of all these sharp objects before I hurt myself even more, or this is really over"</p><p>"..ok, but you have to look away"</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"yes, if you don't do that, I'll go"</p><p>"okay, fine" He turned away grumbling in anger. From behind him, he heard an almost endless river of Kunais hitting the ground. He frowned and some sweat ran down his forehead. <em>She definitely plans to kill me.</em></p><p>"Ok I'm done" She whispered.</p><p>He turned around again and his mouth fell open. She didn't only get rid of her Kunais, but also her whole Kimono. Gintoki could only stare in disbelief. She quickly covered her breasts with her hands and her whole head turned red. Gintoki felt the heat rise to his cheeks as well. There she was, lying almost naked directly in front of him. Her arms shyly closed around her body, avoiding to look at him. He bent down and placed himself between her legs, his head at the height of her smooth belly. Carefully, he kissed her warm skin and he felt her shivering. His big rough hands stroked her legs and wandered up to her hands covering her breasts. He slowly interlaced their fingers and stopped kissing her, lifting his head and moving it over his hands. She was looking down to him but he couldn't read her expression.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly. Without breaking eyecontact, he turned their hands around and kissed her palm. The back of his hands were now in contact with her skin and he could feel her hard nipples. He let go of her hands and slowly cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. Gintoki dragged his thumbs over her nipples and continued to do so, until he managed to get a light moan out of her. He lowered his mouth and licked over one of her nipples. Her chest rose and he continued to let his tongue flick over the sensitive knob. He could hear her breathing becoming faster and suddenly her hands were in his hair, stroking and grabbing it. It encouraged him to suck on her nipple and she let out a sound, he never expected to hear from her.</p><p>One of her hands reached down to her legs, fumbling on her net stockings to remove them, but Gintoki grabbed her hand. He let go of her nipple and whispered "No, ..please leave them on"</p><p>"..w..why?" she replied weakly.</p><p>"I..I kinda like them." he admitted. Her face flushed again. <em>Is there a limit to how red a face can turn?</em></p><p>He moved his face down to the hem of her stockings and catched it with his teeth and then dragged his tongue across her leg. Her skin reacted with goose bumps. His tongue on her skin felt like fire and she couldn't think straight. Gintoki reached the lace of her undergarnment and one of his hands slowly tugged it aside and he kissed her now exposed hipbone.</p><p>"what...what are you doing?"</p><p>He kissed her again "just trust me, it will feel good". She unconsciously cramped her legs together. Gintoki carefully kissed the inside of her thighs, hoping it would take all of her fear away and she would open them for him. After some moments of him pressing kisses on her thighs close to her private parts, she relaxed and let him slightly spread her legs. His kisses moved over her pants and she gasped. She never experienced a feeling close to this. He replaced his kisses with his tongue stroking over her pants. They were soaking wet, but he didn't mind. His licking and kissing blanked her mind and she didn't even realize that he ripped the pants off her and threw them across the room. His hot tongue parted her folds now without a barrier and it sparked a twist in her insights. Her back arched under this strange feeling but his strong hands on her belly pushed her down again.</p><p>After he felt her relaxing more and more,he set a rhythm of steady strokes, pushing her into heights she never felt before. She couldn't hold back a moan and he smiled against her. His tongue pushed inside of her and tasted her. Her hands searched for his and she grabbed and squeezed. He carefully pressed her hand in return. His other arm was now wrapped around her waist and it hold her still while he intensified his licking and sucking. Gintokis heart was beating in his ears. He could make Tsukuyo feel good and that was all that mattered to him right now. He concentrated on the small knot of nerves and suddenly, with small cries of pleasure, she twitched uncontrolled and came. It surprised him how quick it was and he came up to her and softly kissed her, replacing his tongue with a finger, slowly stroking her while she rode out her orgasm and moaned in his mouth. He was sad and proud at the same time, that she came so fast. Finishing it fast was on the hand really satisfying but on the other hand she deserved better.</p><p>He felt her body relaxing and he was now hovering over her again. Tsukuyo slowly leaned up on her elbows while they were still kissing and he followed her movement. She pushed him far enough that he needed to sit down and lean on his elbows himself. Tsukuyo was now hovering over him and one of her hands was slowly gliding from his chest to his abdomen. She traced his outlines and he could feel her hand starting to shake as she got lower. Realizing what she was trying to do, he quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her movements. As much as this made his lower region boil in anticipation, he didn't wanted her to do things she might regret later or things that made her uncomfortable. He also didn't want to scare her. She broke the kiss and looked at him.</p><p>"I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with.." He whispered while avoiding eye contact with her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She was confused.</p><p>"I mean.. please don't do that" He now looked at her.</p><p>"..Why not?"</p><p>"I..I don't want it" He turned away again. <em>That was a lie. </em>He wanted nothing more than her touching him everywhere.</p><p>"but.." she started but he interrupted her.</p><p>"Let me make you feel good." He look back at her and his red eyes were glowing with lust. He wanted to see her moving like this again.</p><p>"You've already done that.." that She blushed. He pushed himself up to her face and kissed her lightly. "Let me do it again.." he whispered against her open mouth "..and again" He gave her another light kiss.</p><p>"You've done enough. Let me make <strong>you</strong> feel good." She whispered back at him.</p><p>"Tsukki, I have the most beautiful women sitting right on top of me. If thats not what feeling good is, then i dont know what you're talking about." He pulled her closer and tried to avoid touching her with his agonisingly hard erection. Luckily it was held back by his pants.</p><p>"Gintoki.. please.." Her begging made his skin crawl.</p><p>"No.. It's.." He started -</p><p>"Its ok, I know how to do this."</p><p>He looked at her with surprised eyes "I uh what?.. go on?"</p><p>"I've never praticed it on the real thing but I'm a woman of Yoshiwara, so I learned about all of this just in case." She said while lightly blushing.</p><p>Sweat formed on his forehead. An image of her practicing 'it' crossed his mind and his lips curled at the feeling it produced in his body.</p><p>"Ah don't say that or you make me reconsider it" He said.</p><p>"But.."</p><p>"No.." He was about to turn his head away again, but she placed her hands on his face and kept it in place.</p><p>"Trust me, its ok" She gave him a kiss and parted his lips with her tounge. Gintoki closed his eyes and enjoyed her taste. After some moments of kissing and her slowly rocking on him, he sighed.</p><p>"..ok" He gave in.</p><p>Tsukuyos face lit up in excitement and she pushed him back but he couldn't stand to watch her proceed, so he just laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Gintoki felt how she trailed down his abs again and along his v lines. The last time someone touched him there wasn't very pleasent, but now it was Tsukuyo setting his skin on fire by simply being close to him. He still couldn't believe what was happening right now. She slowly tugged down his pants and he slightly lifted his hip to assist her. Since he was just planning to stay at home all day, he wasn't wearing any underwear and his errection bounced right in her face. He looked down to her and for a moment she was shocked at the sight. She definetely didnt expect that.</p><p>"Oh..." she whispered.</p><p>Gintoki blushed and ashamed he turned his head away "I've told you.."</p><p>She examined him with her eyes. "It's...big"</p><p>"Thats what she said." He giggled nervously but stopped immediately as soon as her hand touched him.</p><p>"Tsukuyo.. no" Her light touch sent a jolt through his whole system. Her fingers ran down his whole length and he started to shiver. <em>Please touch me, don't play with me!</em> He screamed internally and it didnt take long until she closed her small hand around him. Her movements started carefully and a little clumsy. The feeling of her sliding up and down created waves of pleasure and his sense of time slipped away more and more with each stroke. He couldn't tell how long she already had been pumping him, but he felt her growing confidence and he bit his lip, trying to surpress the sounds he wanted to make so badly. A grunt escaped his mouth and she stopped and looked up to him. He kept staring at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. <em>Why do I feel so ashamed when she's touching me. That wasn't a problem a few minutes ago. </em>Tsukuyo continued a lot faster than before and he flinched.</p><p><em>Ah.. </em>Suddenly, he felt her bending his cock in the direction of her mouth. <em>Oh shit no.</em></p><p>Tsukuyo bent down to carefilly lick the glans and Gintoki lost it.</p><p>"ahhh...no" He curled his hands into the sheets. Her tongue tasted him without a break and even though it had him coiling in pleasure, he surpressed to make a sound and threw one arm over his eyes to hide his lust-filled shame. She added her hand to his shaft, slowly twisting it and pulling it down while she continued to lick the tip. <em>oh why was she so good at this.. </em>he thought desperately. She dug the nails of her free hand into his hipbone and moved the hand closed around him. He lowered his eyes to peek at her work and his head started spinning as he watched her doing all these things to him.</p><p>"..squeeze it" He whispered through his clenched teeth and she did without hesitation. He almost swallowed his tongue and a loud moan escaped his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. She laughed quietly and he felt the light breeze hitting him. She placed a kiss on the tip.</p><p>"No..don't.." Tsukuyo added another one, before she parted her lips and glided them down, just a little bit.</p><p>"St..op.." Only covering the tip now, she started sucking and stroking him with her hand. His mind went blank. He felt his climax approaching and panicked. With his last bits of mind control, he begged again.</p><p>"Tsu..kuyo.. stop!"</p><p>But she didn't stop, completely lost in what she was doing. Her tongue flicked around his overly sensitive tip and he let out a whimper. Gintoki managed to grab her head and forced her to hold still. With his dick in her mouth, she looked at him confused. <em>Oh fuck, don't look at me like that.</em></p><p>"Please, if you don't stop now this will be painfully short and I don't want you to remember it like that." He said to her almost too weak to speak. She let go of him with a lewd plopping sound and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't have any objections if you wanna finish it any other time, but not now."</p><p>"Ok little boy" She laughed. It was like a switch was flicked inside of her. On the outside there was no shy girl left, only the confident goddess of the moon that she was. How beautiful.</p><p>"Come lay down here. I need a small break before we continue." He replied without listening to her taunting.</p><p>"What are you, a virgin?" She giggled.</p><p>"EH SHUT UP! I just never had a woman as hot as you are suck me before. Actually no one ever did that.."</p><p>"Does that mean you enjoyed it, even though you said you don't want it?"</p><p>"I.. I didn't mean.. I didn't want it, I didn't want it because of you" He stutterd. She made him uncomfortable and suddenly he felt like the tsundere person next to her.</p><p>Still giggling she laid down on his chest. Her laughter died when her face touched his toned chest.</p><p>"Oi noooow you're quiet again. Girly indeed!" Her head turned red and she tried to get away from him but he just closed his arms around her and trapped her in muscle mountains.</p><p>"No don't move, just hold still. I want this to last a little longer." He hugged her tight and burried his nose in her loose hair. She relaxed after some moments and they stayed like that without talking for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if this little pause was helping at all since his body wouldn't shut up about the very naked woman on top of him. His hormones rampaged and he couldn't hold back to stroke her back. She shivered under his touch and that only made it worse for him. He continued to draw circles on her lower back, carefully pressing her against him.</p><p>And then it dawned over him. <em>Oh shit.</em></p><p>"Tsuk..ki. Did your little plan involve condoms?" He asked with a trembling voice.</p><p>She lifted her head to look at him. "...no I don't have any but -"</p><p>"- well Hinowa gave me some in the package that you brought me.. but.. they are too small" His voice getting quieter with every word.</p><p>Tsukuyo didn't move. It appeared to him like she wasn't prepared to go that far anyways. So it wouldn't matter. He could just get some when the time was right.</p><p>"Ok then let's eat something, I'm hungry" he concluded and he moved to carefully push her off him.</p><p>"-but we don't need any"</p><p>Gintoki stopped. "..what?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"What yes, you need to form a sentence"</p><p>"I'm prepared in other ways."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"That we don't need..this"</p><p>He stared at her and blinked. It took him a few moments to understand. Oh. <em>Ohh</em>. All of his blood shot straight to his groin.</p><p>"ok.. in that case.." Without another word he moved his hands all over her body and she did the same. Both of them trembled in hot desire. He reminded himself that he wanted to give her time, so instead of straight up fucking her, he spooned her, pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Tsukuyo, I feel you're not ready yet, so I'm not gonna put it in." He whispered in her ear and played with her hair. "I can wait until you're ready."</p><p>"No..it's fine" she replied quietly.</p><p>"No it's not. We have all the time in the world. You're ready when you're ready." He squeezed her shoulder and trailed down to her leg. Stroking it for a few moments, he then lifted it and placed his dick between her legs, right next to her entrance. Lowering her leg, he groaned in her ear as he started to thrust. His hot throbbing cock rubbed against her womanhood and she felt like screaming with every of his thrusts. He hugged her from behind buryied his face in her neck, sucking and kissing on it. Clawing his fingers into her skin at her waist, he continued his slow thrusts that made her go mindless. One of his hands slided down to grab his own hardness and he pressed it against her even further. The little pause really didn't help him, as he felt his climax approaching once again.</p><p>"Tsukuyo..shit.. I'm .. no.." <em>Quick, think of something unsexy. </em>But he couldn't think fast enough, his body tensed and the orgasm flooded him and he emptied himself in his hand. It was quick but intense and he moaned louder than he intended to. He hold still for a moment and then panted heavily in exhaustion.</p><p>"ah I'm such a virgin" he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Tsukuyo giggled.</p><p>"Stop" he was offended. "Oi I need a break" he slowly closed his eyes.</p><p>She turned around to kiss him and he softly pressed his lips against hers. His breath was still coming in heavy pants when she suddenly said</p><p>"No breaks for virgin Samurai"</p><p>Using her strength, she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. Surprised by her taking the initiative and exhausted from the previous climax, he let it happen. Plus it turned him on again. "ugh" was the only sound he could produce as a reaction to this, as she immediately started to drag herself over his still hard errection. It hurt him for a little while and he could only whimper, which apparently turned her on even more. She increased the pressure on him and the sensitivity quickly faded as she was rocking up and down his shaft, and it was replaced by his slowly growing pleasure.</p><p>"That's hot.. hngh" he whispered. He felt felt her wet folds slide over his dick. She was so wet that she had no problem to continue for minutes and he grew a little proud that he managed to do that to her. At first, she was just supporting herself on his shoulders, but as she grinded harder on him, she dug her nails into them in hard until her knuckles went white. This would definitely leave some bruises, but he couldn't complain. The pain felt so good to him, he never really thought he would enjoy being in pain. He was just laying there, defeated. Enjoying the woman on top of him.</p><p>Her pants grew into moaning and in a trance like state, she threw her head back and touched her breast with one hand. Her back arched and her full breasts were hit by the faint rest of sunlight. He couldn't believe that she was covering them in shame not that long ago. She was back to looking like his goddess. His sex goddess.</p><p>Seeing her loose herself just by rocking on him like that was absolutely incredible. Actually, I made him feel very manly. Looking up to a women that pushed against her climax on him, stirred something deep inside of him. But it wasn't just one woman. She was a woman that he loved with his entire existence. How did he not notice sooner. Also he never expected to be in that kind of situation right now. Especially not after planning to simply cry some more until he fell asleep. This was far better than crying or sleeping. No matter what else this night could bring, he was already more than satisfied.</p><p>Gintoki couldn't look away, he was captured by her trance. Why would he want to look away anyways?! <em>Tsukuyo, why are you so fucking hot.</em> It was the sexiest thing he ever saw and he wasn't even required to take part in it. He could lay back and enjoy the view, which he did. It was proven by how he felt growing hard again. Tsukuyo noticed as well and she pressed even harder.</p><p>She moaned louder and Gintoki noticed that some of these sounds where also caused by him.</p><p>"nngh..it hurts.." He mumbled "..but don't stop, this is so hot." He grabbed her thighs and felt her hard muscles under her demanding movements.</p><p>Of course she had no plans of stopping. She didn't even hear what he said. Gintoki almost felt like his life was being sucked out of him. His hands slowly wandered up to her hips and he dug his fingers into her curves. He groaned in pleasure and his strong hands gave her a rhythm to work with. A few moments of just raw grinding and rubbing, her movements became more desperate and with her arched back and her mouth open for a silent scream , she exploded on him. He felt her fluids run down his dick and that heated him up even more.</p><p>"Great, now you've made me hard again." He whispered to her and he just continued dictating her rhythm while she was still enjoying the last waves of pleasure. She followed his lead and uncontrolable lust flooded him. He held her tightly and turned her around on her back. Spreading her legs, he grabbed his dick, placed it on her and started to grind against her. His hands closed around her hips and with his thumbs, he continued to press himself down and created sweet friction between them. The pressure on her now extremely sensitive knot of nerves made her sobb and flinch everytime he hit that specific spot. She wasn't really feeling the pain, enjoying the view over her. Gintokis face was red and distorted in his struggle to finish another time. He was growling with every thrust, looking down on his hands. His muscles were contracting under every of his movements, squeezing his chest and she found guilty pleasure in watching him in a state like that. She felt another climax approaching and it didn't take long before Gintokis movements became more eratic and he looked up to her, but closed his eyes in strain.</p><p>"..Tsukuyo.. I think.. I'm already..."</p><p>"coming.." she ended his sentence and she exploded for another time. It was just a small burst of excitement, almost too short to be calles and orgasm, but it nonetheless shook her body and she arched her back in pleasure. She felt Gintokis dick twitching and with an almost screamlike moan, he came over her stomach. He did a few more lazy thrusts and finally broke down next to her, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine" she replied. He leaned on his arm and turned in her direction.</p><p>"How was it?" His eyes fell down to her stomach. "Oh.. wait, let me clean that up" Again, he reached for his shirt and wrinkled his nose. "I really need to wash this now..and you should probably take a shower after..<strong>that</strong>" A lump was forming in his throat. He didn't entirely process yet what had just happened. He quickly cleaned her up and fell down on his back. After some moments of silence he asked her again.</p><p>"So...how was it?" Instead of answering, she pulled him into a hug. His face landed at the height of her boobs and from inbetween them he mumbled "Don't do that or we immediately need to go for another round"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that" She whispered and embeded her hand in his soft waves. He only lifted his eyes to look at her.</p><p>"You wouldn't, but I need a break. Men need breaks. I actually came twice and I never managed to do that before" He pulled her closer and buried his face between he breasts and kissed her bone. "But it also never lasted that long." he sighed "And I guess it's because you're so hot" He added after a pause.</p><p>"What an achievement" She giggled.</p><p>"Yea, guess this is fiction. You also came twice and we didn't even reach the good part yet." He smiled.</p><p>"..no.. it was three times" she said shyly.</p><p>"what?" He lifted his chin in surprise.</p><p>"yea..I guess you were to concentrated to notice that"</p><p>He looked away ashamed "I'm sorry".</p><p>"For what?" She was confused.</p><p>"That I didn't notice it"</p><p>"You dont need to be sorry for that"</p><p>"but.. but i wanted to see it" He mumbled.</p><p>"You can do that next time"</p><p>His face lit up "When is next time?" His shining eyes darted back to her face.</p><p>"I.. I don't know"</p><p>"Kagura is gone until next week right?" He said after a small pause.</p><p>"..yes" she replied.</p><p>"Good. That means the next time isn't that far away, right? We will have a lot of fun.. but only if you want to"</p><p>"..yes.. of course. You said we didn't even reach the good part yet. I'm excited for that." She smiled.</p><p>"Then let's sleep a little bit. All of thise made me really tired and I didn't sleep since yesterday." Her face showed signs of worry and he cursed himself that he brought that up. "We have all the time in the world. We can talk about more later." He continued. He lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of her face.</p><p>"You're so beautiful" he whispered all of a sudden.</p><p>She didn't know what to reply to that. His fingers ran across her scar. He pushed himself up and hugged her tightly. He continued to stroke her hair but stopped after a few moments.</p><p>He already fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smut Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really like rereading my own text to look for spelling mistakes..soo.. if you see some, please pretend you didn't see them haha. Let's gooooo.</p><p>Ha I just noticed my autocorrect made shoji door into shogi door. Hope I corrected them all. If not. Pls ignore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukuyo woke up the next morning. She was warm and relaxed and never felt so good right after waking up. She opened her eyes and saw the unfamiliar ceiling, sat up and looked around the room hastily. <em>Where am I -</em><br/>Her eyes fell on the sleeping and very naked Gintoki and the memories flooded her mind. She looked away in shame, but looked back at him a few moments later. During the night he rolled on his back and now had all four limbs spread like a starfish. Half of his body was covered with a blanket. At some point of the night he must've grabbed them from somewhere. She was also covered with one. His chest was moving with his deep inhales and he looked so calm. Tsukuyo happily watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes. It just felt right to have him sleeping next to her. She noticed the red marks on his neck and shoulders. <em>Did..did I do that? </em>Yea those were definitely marks from her fingernails. She scratched her own neck and relished just now, that she was also still naked besides her stockings and it made her feel uncomfortable.</p><p>She stood up silently while she kept watching him to make sure he wasn't peeking, but then took she took the blanket and wrapped it arond her and searched around the room. She picked up the piece of fabric that used to be her panties. <em>Great. What ananimal. </em>What should she wear now? She noticed that one of his eyes was open and followed her around the room. Her Kunais were still on the floor, so she took one of the Kunais and threw it in his direction. His arm shot out and catched it before it could hit his face.</p><p>"What a beautiful sight to wake up to" He said, trying to sound sleepy.</p><p>"You were already awake and peeping at me" She hissed.</p><p>"Oh no i wasn't watching you I can sleep with my eyes open." He retorted.</p><p>"How could you catch the Kunai then?"</p><p>"Instinct. Basic Human Instinct"</p><p>"And why did you fail to catch them before?"</p><p>"As I said, I was sleeping. Maybe I can only do it in my sleep." He concluded.</p><p>"Liar"</p><p>"If you say so" He threw away his blanket and stood up confidently. Did it matter to him that he was naked? No. Of course not. He had nothing to hide. It also reminded him, that this was reality. He stretched his arms and noticed that Tsukuyo turned around nervously. <em>hehe</em>. He put his fists on his hips.</p><p>"You don't need to hide anymore that you think I'm hot." As a reply he got greeted with another Kunai. He caught it with ease, tossing it aside.</p><p>"STOP THIS YOU VIOLENT WOMAN! I'M GONNA LOCK AWAY YOUR DAMN KUNAIS" He said angrily.</p><p>"You would need to find all of them first"</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIND ALL OF THEM?"</p><p>"As if I would tell you my secrets."</p><p>"I am surprised you didn't have them stored inside of you." He teased her.</p><p>"I'll store some there just for you to enjoy them" She mocked him.</p><p>"Oi, violating me won't help you reach whatever your goal here is."</p><p>"Shut up and put something on. I'm gonna go and take a shower. It's.. sticky" Gintoki didn't have a funny reply to that, so he just watched her with crossed arms as she exited the room hastily with the sheets covering her almost completely. She didn't even let him peek. What a spoilsport.</p><p>He picked up all the Kunais he could find and put them in a bag. He even searched her Kimono that was carelessly laying on the floor. Wait if this was here, what would she be wearing after the shower? That damn sheet again? Ugh, how lame. He tied up the bag and placed it in a corner of the room. No she couldn't hurt him anymore and induce any more brain damage to him. Her body was already doing that job. He put the kimono on a hanger and searched for his own clothes to put in the laundry. His nose crinkled when he smelled his Pyjamas. <em>Ew</em>. <em>And she still wanted to seduce him while he was wearing this stinking abomination? How desperate of her.</em></p><p>He picked something to wear from his clothes and put his pants on. He decided to keep it spicy and didn't put on a pair of boxershorts underneath. Looking at his futon, he decided to not touch it, they might need it later again. Why should he go through the pain of cleaning it up when it will be messy again. Exiting his bedroom, he noticed how messy the space around the couches was. <em>I should probably clean that up..</em> He started to pick up the trash but got distracted by the TV remote. He sprawled on one of the couches and turned on the TV. The morning program was echoing through his home.</p><p>Tsukuyo put down the blanket in the bathroom. Her body in the mirror caught her attention and she looked at it. Her eyes wandered to her neck and she noticed a few faint red marks on it. He left them there last night. Of course she wouldn't be able to cover them with her clothes. She might needed to wear a scarf in the next days.<em> In summer. </em>She touched them and sighed. That was a problem she wouldn't need to think about until after the weekend. TV noises were coming out of the other room. <em>Wow, isn't there anything else he could do right now? </em>She stepped in the tub and turned on the water. The warm stream put her in a good mood and she enjoyed it for a few minutes. After she was done cleaning all the sweat and other body fluids off her, she stepped out of the tub and faced a new problem. She had nothing to wear. Looking around the room she found one of Gintokis black shirts on a hanger. Without a second thought she put it on. It actually fit quite well and she zipped it up completely. She grabbed a towel to wrap it around her hip. At least she was now able to retrieve her Kimono. Her eyes again landed in the mirror and she looked at her new outfit. <em>Kindof..unfair to him to wear his shirt like this. </em>But that wasn't her problem.</p><p>When she came out of the bathroom, he was lazily sitting on the couch and dressed. Kind of. He only wore a pair of black low riding pants, some colorless hair leading down to his -</p><p>"Could you get dressed properly?" She said to him while trying not to focus on his lower abs.</p><p>"Huh?" He replied, eyes glued to the screen.</p><p>"Please put on some clothes" She said with a little more pressure.</p><p>"What do you mean? I am dressed." A little lower and she could almost see it peeking out.</p><p>"You're wearing nothing but pants"</p><p>"And? I'm at home and no ones here."</p><p>"I'm here?" She couldn't tell him that it was distracting her. That was embarrassing.</p><p>"You've already seen everything. I could also run around naked again if that's what you like." His hands reached for his zipper but Tsukuyo interrupted him.</p><p>"No!" She screamed at him, covering her eyes.</p><p>"ugh okay fine" His head moved to look over to her and he jumped up from the couch and stood up straight. Nervously, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He never expected that she would come out of the shower wearing one of his shirts. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Even though it was fully zipped up, it flattered all of her curves and he could imagine all the beautiful things under it. She came closer to him and he started to sweat, looking at something else in the room, avoiding to stare at her. Unconsciously, his hand reached up to the zipper, but she hit it hard.</p><p>"Ow.." He rubbed his hand and looked at her face. "Why..?"</p><p>"Don't touch me" She stated and took a step back. Her eyes widened and she let out a small scream and fell backwards on the couch., grabbing her foot.</p><p>"Ah shit" she cried out.</p><p>"Oi, Tsukki, what's wrong?!" He asked worried. "Did you hurt yourself? Let me see" He sat down in front of her and grabbed her foot, holding it up. Examining it, he slightly pressed it and Tsukuyo let out a small moaning sound. His senses began to tingle and confused he looked up to her. That was definitely not a sound of discomfort.</p><p>"That wasn't a pain cry, was it?" Fire sparked in his eyes. Tsukuyo covered her mouth with her hand and huffed. It wasn't and that was embarrassing to her. His hand wandered to her ankle and his fingers slid over her skin. He brought his mouth closer to her delicate skin. Tsukuyo followed his movements with her eyes, her mouth still covered in shock.</p><p>"Does that feel good?" He whispered, his lips now hovering over her ankle.</p><p>"Because it makes me feel good." He slowly dragged his tongue over her freshly washed leg and groaned against her skin. He reached her inner thigh and looked up to her, catching her gaze, before he finally bit in it. Excitement shot through her whole body. She couldn't hold back a moan. It was the most beautiful sound to his ears. Eagerly, he started to suck on her soft thigh. He lowered his eyes and noticed, that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the towel.</p><p>"oh what happened to your pants, did you plan this?" He whispered, breathing against her rose skin.</p><p>"you...ripped it.." she replied weakly.</p><p><em>Oh right, I forgot</em>. He licked from her thigh to her knee, but stopped suddenly.</p><p>"Ok that's enough for now." He let go off her leg and stood up. The bulge in his pants said otherwise and she looked at it in awe. <em>That was quick.</em> "If I don't eat anything now, I'll starve. Also we should clean up." He waved his hands around and turned away from her, tugging on his pants. Tsukuyo was dumbfounded for a moment, but found her voice again after some quick eye blinking.</p><p>"You mean.. you should clean up"</p><p>"Uh.. yea, of course, I should clean up" He said grumpy. "Listen.. I'll go out and get us some food and you will clean up..? Is that an option?"</p><p>"Okay..fine with me"</p><p>Gintokis face lit up and he dashed to the bedroom to put on his clothes in record time and stumbled out of the front door. "See ya later!"</p><p>He left his appartement and breathed in the fresh air with closed eyes. It cleansed his mind of all the naughty thoughts and the late morning sun was warming up face.</p><p>As he was going downstairs, he met Shinpachi who was going up the stairs. He froze and realized, if he left a few moments later and he might have caught them doing the deed.</p><p>"Hey, Gin-san what are you doing out here?" Shinpachi asked confused.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing" Gintoki replied instead of giving him an answer.</p><p>"Uh.. I was worried about you and wanted to check in on you. You look like you had a long night." Shinpachi answered shyly.</p><p>"Yes..you could say so" <em>kind of. </em>"I'm fine"</p><p>"I'm glad that you're feeling better. How come?"</p><p><em>I have a hot woman just waiting for me to come back and fuck her a few meters away from here. </em>"The reason why I felt bad disappeared, so I'm fine again." <em>At least that wasn't a lie.</em></p><p>"Ah. Good to hear!"Shinpachi seemed happy with that answer.</p><p>"Listen Pachie, Kagura is not here until next week. Today is Saturday, so you won't need to come in until Monday. Enjoy your free weekend!" He tried to go around him and it left Shinpachi confused again.</p><p>"Oh really? What will you do in the meantime?"</p><p>"I don't know yet. Eating. Reading. Sleeping." <em>With Tsukuyo</em>.</p><p>"So as usual"</p><p>"..yea.. as usual." <em>Usually not naked. </em>"The last days weren't that great, so I need a pause from being sad. Maybe I'll go out tomorrow so no ones here anyways."</p><p>"And where are you going now?"</p><p>"Would you excuse me, I'm gonna buy a JUMP now!" He dismissed Shinpachi and left in a hurry.</p><p>On his way, he was caught again by his thoughts. It was dominated by what he was about to do later today. The thought of touching her, prickled in his fingertips. It was only a few hours ago, but he already felt empty and touch deprived. He wanted her soft skin on him and see her loose herself again. He wasn't hungry for something in his stomach, he was absolutely hungry for her. But he was clueless on how to proceed from here. Taking her virginity added extra weight on him. He wanted it to be a pleasent experience to her and he wasn't sure if he could deliver that. <em>Stop thinking about that.. it will be fine..</em></p><p>He arrived at the small store and walked inside. Cold air from the air conditioning hit him and messed up his hair. As if there was anything about his hair that could get messed up. Angrily he dragged his hands through it. It won't be hot today so running this machine on full speed was kind of stupid. But why did he even care, it wasn't his wasted electricity.<em> Ok, what do I need?</em> Aimlessly he walked through the store. <em>I want something nice to eat, but</em>.. He looked at the shelves and his hand wandered to the sweet stuff. <em>Maybe we could grab something at the little Ramen shop. Take her out for a date before you eat her out. </em>He shivered half in disgust half in desire at his ugly wordplay.</p><p><em>I should probably also check for some new pants..</em> Walking through the aisles, he only spotted some fetish costumes. They were probably sold her for some last minute fun, if you hooked up with someone and wanted to do some dirty stuff in this district. It wan't the best decision to take one of these, but better than nothing. He skipped through the selection with a disgusted face and Gintoki picked the least weird one. A neko set with a cat shaped boobwindow and some ears attached to the pants. It also had a paw printed on the back. Yea that's ok. <em>Imagine</em>.. <em>if she's really going to wear that.</em>. <em>No, don't think about it! </em>His eyes fell on the items in the shelf next to the fetish stuff. <em>I should probably also take some of this. </em>He quickly grabbed some lube and made his way to the cashier. Passing the freezer, he also fished fruit flavored water ice from it. Gintoki threw everything on the counter and waited for the store clerk. Said person came from the backroom and greeted him. It was Hasegawa. Great.</p><p>"Oh.. hey!" He said with an overly friendly tone. Gintoki ignored him and tapped his finger on the counter.</p><p>Hasegawa wasn't bothered by his behavior and started to scan the items. "Eh.. What an unusual combination"</p><p>"I'm not here to talk and that's not your business" he snarled.</p><p>"...I see, I see." He looked at him with a spark in his sunglasses and Gintoki glared back. The kinky underwear was more expensive than he thought but there wasn't any alternative and after he bagged everything, he paid with pain in his heart. <em>I hope she likes it, it's my first present to her. </em>He left the store, lazily waving to Hasegawa. On his way back home, he sucked on the sweet ice and prepared himself for the day.</p><p>Gintoki opened the shoji door to his appartement. Tsukuyo walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her Kimono and her hair tied up properly. Seeing her normal like this felt weird to him. But he couldn't exactly describe why. Maybe because he knew what was under there and how it feels to run his fingers through her loose hair. It was her usual look, but she looked absolutely gorgeous and the fact that he knew she still didnt wear anything underneath made his mind go places.</p><p>"Oi, I'm back. Get dressed, we are going out."</p><p>"What? That early in the morning?" She was tugging on her net stockings and Gintoki shivered, remembering last night <em>again</em>. Everything little thing made him think about it. Men really do think with their dicks.</p><p>"It.." He slapped himself mentally. "It's not that early and I honestly want to eat something normal. I only ate sweet stuff during the last days."</p><p>"You're also eating something sweet right now" Oh..yeah. He forgot. He sucked on his water ice that was still hanging from his mouth.</p><p>"That's my morning snack"</p><p>"Yea.. right"</p><p>"uh..Anyways.. I bought you some new pants, hope I picked the right size." He grabbed the set out of the bag and it them in her direction. She catched it and looked at them. Her ears started to glow pink.</p><p>"I'm not gonna wear that!" She said outraged.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked.</p><p>She held it up in disgust. "Don't you see that?" She poked her finger through the boob window and tugged on the cat ears.</p><p>"Looks pretty fine to me" He shruged.</p><p>"That's because you're a pervert!"</p><p>"What did you expect from a town like this?"</p><p>"I don't know, something normal?"</p><p>"There's nothing normal here. And it's better than nothing" Gintoki concluded.</p><p>"Yea I guess I'd rather wear nothing." She muttered.</p><p>"oh?" She had his attention.</p><p>"Shut up" Her eyes pierced him.</p><p>"Put it on or not, I don't care. Just hurry up, I need food."</p><p>He unpacked the rest of the stuff on the sideboard and Tsukuyo eyed the lubricant. She turned around without another word and vanished in the bathroom. Gintoki sat down on the small step and waited for her to come out again. Leaning back, with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, he closed his eyes for a moment. <em>Mmh she's putting it on right now</em>.. His thoughts trailed off, but before he could think of anything dirty, he was kicked in the side.</p><p>"Ooww don't hurt me!" He pouted and looked up to her.</p><p>"Wake up, idiot" She was standing there with her arms crossed and looked down at him with an emotionless face. <em>Ah.. hot. </em>She turned around and put on her boots.</p><p>"Are you wearing it?" He asked curiously while awkwardly getting up.</p><p>"I'm not telling ya" She simply replied.</p><p>"Ah I see you want to keep it a surprise for later" He smirked at her.</p><p>"what surpise" She was confused for a second.</p><p>"uh.. when I'm undressing you again..?" He was also confused.</p><p>"oh.. ya" She looked unsure about that.</p><p>"Ok, let's go" He said after a moment of silence. He opened the door and waved for her to go out first and followed shortly after. She stopped on the balcony and Gintoki took the lead.</p><p>"Good morning!" Tama came out of Otoses bar and greeted him. Tsukuyo flinched. She probably didn't want to be seen leaving his home in the morning. Gintoki was unbothered by it.</p><p>"Ah good morning." He replied.</p><p>"I heard screaming last night, is everything okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked him. He thought about that for a second. What could she be talking about? ..<em>oh.</em></p><p>"huh, what? Oh.. no.. yes.. it's fine" He waved his hand placatory and picked his nose. Tsukuyo understood what she was talking about and her whole head turned red. Gintoki started his way to the Ramen place and she followed him, averting her face from Tama who looked at her in confusion.</p><p>Tsukuyo continued to walk behind him. Was she really that uncomfortable with walking next to him? What was she scared of?</p><p>"Tsukki, could you please dont pick something too expensive? The naughty little set was very expensive and I don't have that much money left."</p><p>"Yea.. sure" She replied.</p><p>They arrived at the small outside Ramen shop and a black uniform was turned to them. <em>No way.</em></p><p>"argh.. why is he always in my way" He exclaimed. Grumbling, Gintoki sat down next to him since he didn't have the brain capacity to think of any other place and they were already here. Tsukuyo shyly sat down next to Gintoki. Hijikata seemed to ignore them. <em>Good. Keep it like that</em>.</p><p>Gintoki asked Tsukuyo what she wanted to eat, but she was fine with whatever he would choose for her. He ordered and they sat a few minutes in silence. When both of them had their food and Gintoki started to eat, Hijikata started to talk.</p><p>"That's very early for you to be outside" He looked at him and the peeked around him at Tsukuyo "And you have company, how unusual!"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Gintoki snarled back at him without looking up from his food.</p><p>"Usually, your only company is limited to your 'workers'" He looked downwards to light up his cigarette.</p><p>"Tch." He grumbled and glared at him.</p><p>"Are you only here together because you're paying for his meal?" Hijikata asked Tsukuyo.</p><p>"Oi, shut up. I'm paying for myself. In fact I'm paying for her" Gintoki turned in Hijikatas direction and answered instead of her. He realized he said too much. Hijikata eyes fell down on the scratches on Gintokis neck.</p><p>"I hope the cat that clawed you is alright" He inhaled the smoke and one eye peeked knowingly back at Gintoki.</p><p>"What cat?" Gintoki asked confused and his hand reached up to his neck. <em>Scratches? ...oh</em></p><p>"Something else then?" He peeked around him and looked at the red marks on Tsukuyos neck. Her ears began to glow pink.</p><p>Gintoki followed Hijikatas eyes and noticed his marks just now.</p><p>"It - it was nothing." He replied angrily.</p><p>"Mhh.. then I don't see any other reason why you should be here together" Hijikata retorted.</p><p>Gintoki didn't answer and instead just slurped on his noodles. Tsukuyo didn't touch her food yet and Gintoki was worried about her. Was she worried what people would think of them? He let one of his hands slid down from the counter and placed in on her leg and pressed it slightly. She leaned forward and started to eat.</p><p>Hijikata saw that and smiled. All three continued to eat in silence.</p><p>On their way back, Tsukuyo was still following behind him. Gintoki stopped on the bridge crossing the river and waved her next to him.</p><p>"Please walk next to me, it feels weird to have you walking behind me." She didn't answer but walked next to him for the rest of the route.</p><p>When they came back to his apartment, they sat down on the couch. But not on the same couch. She sat down on the opposite side. To break the uncomfortable silence, he turned on the TV threw off his Yukata and shirt, and lazily slouched on the couch. She turned in the direction of the TV and pulled her kneed to her chin. Even though they already went that far, they were distant, not only by the space separating them. It didn't seem like all of this did really happen. He wouldn't believe it if she wasn't here right now. They didn't even kiss since they woke up. She probably only let the thigh sucking happen, because she was too surprised to stop him. The drama on TV was getting pretty sad and Gintokis mood worsened. She was ignoring him and it hurt him. He peeked at her face from time to time, only to see her eyes glued to the screen, sitting tensely on the couch. Tsukuyo untied her hair and it fell down to her shoulders in blonde waves. She ran her fingers through it and shook her head. <em>God, that was so sexy. </em>He clenched his teeth. Everything what she did was turning him on right now, but he didn't know how he could initiate anything, to close their growing distance. He couldn't control himself properly around her. Sometimes he was so confident in her presence, but most of the times, he just wanted to sink into the floor in shame and right now, it was definitely the last case. Yesterday almost felt like an accident that both of them wanted to forget. <em>But I don't want to forget. I really like her. No...I love her. I should tell her.</em></p><p>"Tsukuyo.. I.." <em>no he couldn't do it</em>.</p><p>"huh?" She turned her head and her hair moved like a golden stream. It left him speechless for a moment. When he caught his senses again, he needed to think of something else.</p><p>"wh..what do you want to watch?" He asked with a shaky voice.</p><p>"Oh.. uh.. I don't care" She replied.</p><p>"But you need to choose something"</p><p>"Why?" She asked. Gintoki bit his lip.</p><p>"Please just choose something that you want to watch" Talking distracted him from his thoughts.</p><p>"uh.. I really don't know, I don't watch that much TV, so everything is fine to me"</p><p>"Here, then zap through the program" he grabbed the remote and threw it over to her. She started to zap through and stopped on a comedy movie. Quietly, they continued watching TV and Gintoki slowly lost all hope. He had no other ideas, so he just drowned in his thought a couple of minutes.</p><p>Suddenly, the pair on screen started to kiss and make out heavily. <em>I thought this was a comedy, what the fuck is happening!</em> His insights were twisting uncomfortably and he fidgeted on the couch. He peeked over to Tsukuyo. Her eyes didn't move, she looked at the scene in front of her without any reaction. Her eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room.</p><p>To top it all, this weird scenery made him horny and he realized his pants were getting tighter. He was lazily slouching on the couch, legs crossed. But this position was getting very uncomfortable now with his other body parts annoying him. He sprawled over the couch and spread his legs far enough, that the pants would hold him down. The couple on screen was still going at it and Gintoki placed his hand on his crotch to test what was going on.<em> Oh yeah that was definitely not good.</em> His hand started to move by itself and he gently rubbed himself through his pants. His heartbeat quickened while the sounds of the movie echoing through the room implied some heavy actions.</p><p>Tsukuyo teared her eyes away from the screen and looked over to him. He realized it too late.</p><p>"Gintoki, should we watch something else -" She halted, blushed and lowered her eyes.</p><p>Gintoki stopped caught in the act, not knowing what to do next. He blushed and was about to sit up straight, when suddenly, her hands reached up to her Obi and untied it slowly. It fell down and her Kimono was hanging loose over her breasts. Gintoki stared. She slowly pushed it aside and revealed the pervy neko underwear. Gintoki mouth fell open<em>. So she actually put it on and she was outside with this. </em>It was a little too small and her breasts where squeezing out from the top and middle part of the fabric. <em>Oh shit. Oh shit. Hot. </em>His brain couldn't really process any more words to describe that sight in from if him. Gintokis heart began to race in his throat and he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. He tried to swallow. His hand was still laying on his dick and he could feel his heartbeat.</p><p>Tsukuyo noticed that she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted from him, so she dragged one of her hands over the thin fabric. Moments ago, he was sure that all of this was too fast for her, and he wanted to give her more time, but looking at her now, he knew she was ready. Ready to fuck like rabbits. He was ready as well.<em> Oh and how ready he was.</em></p><p>Tsukuyo cupped her own breast with her hand and pressed slightly. He looked up to her face. She was still looking down and her face was all red. His errection pressed in his hand, reminding him that it wanted some attention. He slowly moved his thumb. Tsukuyo spread her legs and he could see her new panties. One of her hands reached to it and brushed over the thing fabric covering her folds. <em>Hot hot hot</em> . He closed his legs and the bulge in his pants became visible. Tsukuyo looked at it with a shy smile. His heart skipped a beat. <em>Ah.. her smile is so cute. </em>He pressed his fingers on the sides of his length and stroked it with the fabric. She tugged on the knots holding her pants in place and opened them, but she kept the fabric from slipping down. She was now simultaneously squeezing her own breast and stimulating her knob.</p><p>Gintoki couldn't believe that this was happening. In trance, he slowly zipped down his prance and slithered his hand inside to please himself without the damn fabric. He finally pulled it out and began to stroke his cock. Tsukuyos finger wandered behind the fabric and she pleased herself while moaning quietly. After a while, her kimono fell down on the couch and she stopped her masturbating. Gintoki stopped as well. She bent down and crawled over the table to his side. He observed her and let go of himself. His dick now eagerly waiting for something to happen. She was close to him and her hands grabbed his knees. Gintoki let out a small moan in surprise. He already forgot how her mere touch could alarm his whole body. She sat down on his lap but kept a little distance from him.</p><p>"Close your eyes"</p><p>He did as she said.</p><p>He felt her body bending forward and she came in contact with his errection. With closed eyes, he was more aware of every inch of skin touching him and he could only concentrate on exactly that. Her lips found his neck and he gasped. She kissed it lightly and Gintoki bent his head back to give her more room. But she didn't comply and continued to kiss the same spot over and over again. He tried to come closer to her, but a small warm hand on his chest pressed him back. He happily let her take the lead. It only turned him on even more. The beautiful, strong, confident, but shy women she was to everyone else turned into this in the bedroom. And he was the only one experiencing this. He couldn't complain about that.</p><p>She placed her other hand on his chest, lightly dragging both of her hands over it, before she started to apply some pressure. This light kissing and touching was enough for Gintoki to start gasping for air. Tsukuyo dragged her thumbs across his nipples and at the same time, she sucked on his neck. <em>Hard. </em>A loud groan escaped his throat and Tsukuyo enjoyed the vibration it created. Now that she started with it, she didn't let him calm down again, sucking on his neck, his throat and his chest. Suddenly, she stopped and it gave Gintoki a moment to calm down. She wandered up to his face and kissed him. He presses his own lips against her and relished that feeling. She pulled back not long after and left him hanging. She stood up, but he didn't dare to open his eyes.</p><p>Tsukuyo looked down to him. It was an amazing sight. His arms were spread over the back of the sofa, his hands gripped the fabric, his head rested on the furniture, presenting her his red flushed neck. His chest was rising and lowering quickly while he tried to catch his breath. He still had his eyes closed, waiting for her next action. She couldn't believe this was all because of her. This was the stuff of her wildest dream and it actually became reality... she quickly grabbed the small bottle she placed on the table earlier.</p><p>Gintoki felt something cold hitting his dick. <em>-when did she?</em> But he couldn't finish the thought, as he felt something warm and soft closing around him. He was totally taken by surprise and his eyes flung open. He looked down and saw his cock burried in her boob window.</p><p>"Tsukuyo, what are you - ahhh" She didn't give him the time to comprehend and pressed her breasts together and grinded them against him. Since she inserted him from the front, there wasn't that much room to play with, but neithertheless it made him melt. She quickly realized that this was not right and got rid of the top. Her breasts now in his full view, she grabbed them and placed them at his shaft, kneeling between his legs. She applied pressure and burried him between her. Moving up and down, he couldn't stop growling and watched her doing this with half closed eyes. She looked up to him, while she opened her mouth and licked over his tip. <em>Oh shit</em>. Every stroke ran through his body like fire and he bucked up his hips, hoping she would suck on him. She did and his head fell back again while moaning loudly. In the meantime, she tugged down his pants to his ankles. He kicked them off. She sucked and licked and fingered his cock until he felt like exploding.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her up to his face, kissing her passionately and pushing his tongue in her mouth. She replied his kiss and he hugged her tightly, his hands roaming her back and ass, grinding her against his cock. They continued for a few minutes, occasionally gasping for air. He held her in place with one arm and turned around, laying her on the couch. He placed his arms besides her head and leaned in for a another kiss. She twined her legs around his hip and his dick was placed between them again. He grinded his whole body on her and she panted and moaned in his mouth. The room was filled with their lewd sounds, the couch creaking beneath them and the sounds from the TV. But neither of them heard it, they were only concentrated on each other.</p><p>"st..op.. teasing.. ngh.. me" she moaned weakly after some long minutes of building up more and more pressure.</p><p>"Hm? .. wha - ah - t did you say? Did you say I should stop?" He smirked and slowed down, almost halting his movements completely.</p><p>She dug her nails into his shoulders and he whimpered half in pain, half in pleasure.</p><p>"No.. please.." she repeated.</p><p>"Speak louder" Gintoki whispered in her ear and grinded hard on her.</p><p>"Gintoki! Fuck me. FUCK ME PLEASE" She screamed in between heavy moans.</p><p>"oi oi, Tsukki, why so desperate. You're not yourself."</p><p>"SHUT UP AND DO IT-"</p><p>He hushed her with his lips and a long kiss. He completely stopped the movements, only concentrating on their kiss. Her scent made him weaker by the minute.</p><p>"ahhh- as you wish honey. God your screaming makes me weak." He whispered while making eye contact.</p><p>He lifted one of his hands and slowly slid it over her breasts and stomach, down to her folds. He pushed himself out of the way and teased her most sensitive part. Tsukuyo let out small whimpers. He needed her to relax before he could even think about ramming into her, or else he would risk hurting her. He moved down to check if she was wet enough. He massaged her soft skin for while before he pushed a finger inside. She gasped at this new feeling. He was surprised how wet she was, it was almost like a river down there. He wouldn't need the lube, she was ready to take it. Gintoki added a second finger and placed his thumbs on her small knot of nerves, massaging it sluggishly. She jolted under him and he sucked on her neck for extra stimulation. He could feel her cramping around his fingers, but after some time of him fingering her, she relaxed and enjoyed his efforts. He was about to add a third finger, when she moaned in impatience and anger.</p><p>"No.. I.. I want <em>you</em> to fuck me" she growled.</p><p>"But I'm doing that already." He replied while pushing his fingers inside again and pressing them upwards against her walls. She arched her back in response and moaned.</p><p>"Not..your fingers..." she groaned faintly.</p><p>"You should have specified that" he grinned and pulled his fingers out, lifting them to his mouth and sucked on them while his eyes shimmered with desire for her.</p><p>"that's.. that's gross" she whispered but at the same time she was fascinated at this.</p><p>"Is it?" His tongue flicked around his fingers and she felt the need to feel his tongue everywhere. Her eyes were glue to it and he noticed.</p><p>"Oh.. you want that again?" He seductively licked over his fingers again. "I'll give you something better"</p><p>His hand wandered down again and he leaned down to suck on her neck again. His hand grabbed himself and he placed his cock at her entrance. In position his hand shot up to her hair and he tangled both of his hands in it. His face hovered over hers and he searched for her eyes.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He smiled. Their lips met for a small kiss and when he lifted himself up again, her fingers moved away from his shoulders and she scratched over his flexed abs. Gintoki threw his head back growled at the feeling of that.</p><p>"Ahh.. Tsukki, you make me go crazy" he whispered while she moved to his back.</p><p>Tsukuyo was ready. She was so ready, there wasn't even anything she could reply to that. She could feel him twitching at her entrance and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her. His breath came in slow pants above her and his eye contact melted her core. With his tip, he pushed through and his eyes went wild, clouded with pure primal lust. Tsukuyo needed to gasp for air.<em> It's so big, so much bigger than his fingers</em> and it stretched her in an uncomfortable way. He grinded against her walls, slowly filling her up. He worked his way inside of her with small thrusts, slowly pushing deeper. His eyes became more unfocused with every new inch but he still kept the eye contact, watching her closely in case he needed to stop.</p><p>"nhg.. so warm" he whispered flinched<em>. It hurts. </em>The pain shot through her whole body and she was getting dizzy. She moaned, not sure if it was out of pleasure or pain. She felt like she was going numb from the pressure of his cock against her guts. He pushed and pushed and it wasn't ending. But she didn't wanted him to stop. She was sure the pain would go away after she got used to him. Gintoki kissed her, groaning hard in her mouth, his feelings flooding him completely. With one last push, he was fully inside and Tsykuyo seemed to handle it well. Her eyes were fixed on him and he could see discomfort in them. <em>I shouldgiver her some time to get used to it. </em>One of his hands wandered to her stomach and rubbed over it. The thought of him being fully inside of her was unreal to him and he bent down again to kiss her softly. He didn't dare to move and hurt her in the process. She weakly kissed him back and flung her arms around him to pull him closer. He layed down on her. She dragged her hands to his hair and kissed him deeper. He could feel her previously tense body relax and he lifted his head.</p><p>"Can I move?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly. Gintoki pulled out a little bit, ready to start with short thrusts. Pushing in again, he felt how she was cramping. She was so tight around him and he could feel everything and -</p><p>He came. <em>Shit. No.. this isn't happening.</em></p><p>His eyes widened and he stopped immediately. Color rose to his face, as he tried to hide the shots of sweet release ravaging through his body. Their eyes were still locked and of course she noticed that something was going on. She could feel him twitching inside of her. There was no point of hiding it. A laughing sound came from the TV and his face was glowing.</p><p>"..what happened?" She asked confused.</p><p>"..nothing." His voice was high pitched.</p><p>"..did you?" She continued.</p><p>"what?" He snarled.</p><p>"Did you just"</p><p>"Did I just what?!"</p><p>"Gintoki.."</p><p>"No everything's fine nothing happened" He growled. Holding back his tears, he kept sluggishly moving to get rid of the sensitivity spreading in his groin. It grew into pain and her tight walls around him made it worse. A tear escaped his eye.</p><p>"Why are you crying" She asked amused.</p><p>"I'm crying because you're so beautiful" She replied weakly.</p><p><em>How could this happen?! TO ME? HOW?! That's embarrassing. She definitely thinks I'm a small loser. I'm never having sex again, this is too painful..</em> His little internal monologue seemed to amuse her even more. So he gritted his teeth and pushed back in. A husky moan escaped her mouth and her eyes darted up. Her moan gave him goosebumps all over his body and it shook him back to what he was doing deep inside oder <em>her</em>. He quickly forgot about his little mishap and so did she. He lowered his head next to her and nibbled on her ear. He put one arm around her head and held it in place while his other hand searched for her arm and grabbed her wrist, placing it down over her head. Grinding his body against her, thrusting into her, slowly replaced his pain with pure pleasure and her constant moaning fed into this. He heavily breathed in the crock of her neck, adding some kisses in between. All this grinding and shaking made the couch creak again. The moment he didn't feel the pain anymore and was fully erect again, he pulled out and she gasped in disappointment. His cum mixed with her own fluids was dripping out of her and he quickly grabbed his pants to use them as an underlay to not ruin the couch. Actually, it wasn't the worst thing that he already finished. That only meant that he could last much longer now and concentrate on her pleasure.</p><p>"Ah don't worry honey, I'll make it better now that I'm ready"</p><p>"What do you mean with now that you're ready?" She giggled. He glared at her. He pushed himself up and kneeled on the couch. His hands caressed her thighs and with one strong pull, he dragged her hips on his lap. Her shoulders were still touching the couch, but most of her body was now resting on his legs. Her breasts fell in the direction of her face and she covered them with one of her arms. Pushing his cock downwards, he played around at her entrance, looking up to her, asking for approval.</p><p>"You don't need to ask me all the time - nghh" She stopped talking as he pushed inside again. He didn't slide in fully, He only wanted to grind on her g spot. He never thought reading those crappy magazines would actually help him some day, but it was working. She panted heavily and dug the nails of her free hand into his leg with nothing else to hold on to. One of Gintokis hand crawled up to her mouth and he slowly dragged his thumb over her lips until she obliged and opened them. He rewarded her with some slow, even harder thrusts. Tsukuyo moaned, licked and then finally sucked on his thumb while he continued to press into her. He couldn't take his eyes from her sucking on his thumb while her own eyes rolled back in her head with each thrust. The slow thrusts tortured both of them and he heard himself groaning desperately. But he wanted to give her the finish she deserved and he withstood the impulse to fuck her like an animal. Her hand moved up to his arm and she clawed her nails into his flesh, trying to support herself while she was clinging to her sanity.</p><p>With his free hand, he slowly lifted her hand from her chest, freeing her breasts. he pressed his palm to hers and interlaced their fingers. Now, her breasts jiggled with each of his thrusts and that was a sight to behold. One of Gintokis feet was placed on the ground to support himself and the tension in his body, dragged the couch over the floor. The ugly sounds mixed with Tsukuyos moaning and his panting.</p><p>"mhh.. Tsukki, do you want to come?" He asked while he continued to thrust into her. She nodded with hectic movements.</p><p>"..yes" her answer was a small whimper.</p><p>"I can't hear you" he tensed inside of her and her back arched in pleasure.</p><p>"YES YES PLEASE LET ME COME" She screamed. Even though she didn't really needed that much anymore to exploded she wanted more and more. Every of his movements pushed her closer and even if he kept continuing with these small movements like this she would finish in no time. He pulled his thumb out her mouth and placed it on her clitoris, rubbed her intensely in circles and she started to shake.</p><p>He grinned. "Come"</p><p>He slammed inside of her and she screamed in ecstasy. He stopped moving and enjoyed her skimming and clenching around him while he still continued to rub her knot of nerves. Feeling this on his cock was the best thing. Especially with her. His lids fell down and he savored this moment. When he felt that she was done and her groaning faded away, he pulled out with a disgusting sound and laid his throbbing cock on her stomach. Everything dripped on his pants. Hopefully it was enough to save the couch.</p><p>"Gintoki,.. why did you stop?" She asked.</p><p>His eyes looked up to her in confusion.</p><p>"Didn't you say we're gonna have fun today?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok..done for this chapter... phew it took me a lot longer to write this than I planned...took me the whole day to just finish writing the smut scenes. So please please please leave a comment! :)</p><p>The smut isn't stopping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Smut Part 347294 it isn’t stopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s still smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait a new update. I wasn't really feeling it, so it took longer to finish and it might come a little short in some points. I hope you will still enjoy it though! :) </p><p>I split this chapter in two halfs.</p><p>Big thanks to loveatthirdsight for looking over the chapter and giving me some feedback so I could finally finish it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Gintokis face was a big questionmark. His expression froze, trying to process what she had just said.</p><p>"Continue." Tsukuyo demanded.</p><p>"huh.. what?" He replied confused.</p><p>"Why did you stop?"</p><p>"ehh.. because you're done and I don't want to hurt you. Yesterday was already not a good move on my side. I should have stopped after.." He began explaining, but she interrupted him.</p><p>"But it was good"</p><p>"..was it?" He asked carefully. "But still, it's fine, we can stop."</p><p>"If you're not willing to continue, I'll do it" She said with a low voice.</p><p>"Yea no it's fine - nngh" Tsukuyo suddenly closed her fingers around his painfully hard length and he gasped.</p><p>"No..Tsukki.. it's ok" She slowly started to stroke him. "I'm.. ah.. satisfied.." he said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"And what's this then?" She tightened her grip and he sharply sucked in the air filled with her scent. The arousing smell entering his nostrils wasn't helping his case.</p><p>"nah..nothing" He replied weakly. She guided him backwards and with her hands closed around him, he was at her mercy.<em> She's gonna rip off my precious analog stick if I don't comply.</em> She placed him at her entrance, waiting for him to push back in and to continue fucking her. All she wanted was to completely loose herself. He hadn't fucked her sanity away yet and she wanted that, just pounding her until she could only see stars. She waited for his next move, but instead of pushing in again, he pressed down his dick on her clitoris and slowly moved his whole length over her. She gasped sharply.</p><p>"So this was good?" He grinded over her in a painfully slow pace and she tried to speed it up herself, but his other strong hand held her still. His lips moved into a grin.</p><p>"Gintoki..stop this.." She pleaded. He lifted his hand and his dick bounced away from her.</p><p>"Yes I'll stop." His eyes flashed at her and she shivered.</p><p>"No, I didn't mean that you should stop." She said huskily. The brief flash of his sadistic side made her longe for more. His hand moved to her core and he lightly touched her, drawing circles around her hot womanhood.</p><p>"You want more of that?" He groaned. Tsukuyo nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Oi, I didn't hear anything, you have to tell me what you want." He followed up his question.</p><p>"Yes.." She replied weakly, longing for more than just his touch. He immediately stopped and withdrew. She groaned in protest.</p><p>"Ok turn around, let's try something new, I'm sure you will like it."</p><p>Tsukuyo complied without a second thought, turning around and laying flat on the couch. Gintoki kneeled between her legs and pulled her hips up while simultaneously pressing one hand on her neck to push it down. His hands moved to her butt, caressing it and enjoying the view.<em> Wow.. I never imagined it to be that breathtaking..</em> He slowly stroked his cock, preparing himself for the things that were about to happen.</p><p>"Ready?" He asked her while placing his dick at her entrance.</p><p>She grunted and he pushed in, making her yelp. Her knees shook from the force of his thrust and he gripped her tighter to keep her in place. He pushed as deep as he could, but did not try to go all in since he didn't want to hurt her. Gintoki leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, fondling her breasts while slowly moving in and out. Her moaning became louder and more sensually as he deepened his thrusts.</p><p>"..Harder"</p><p>She managed to groan through her clenched teeth and she didn't had to ask him twice. Now bottoming out, he relentlessly pounded her while twisting and plucking her nipples. She burried her head in the couch and her muffled voice repeated his name over and over again. He was in complete control, dominating her and she loved it.</p><p>"Gintoki!" She screamed after some endless minutes when she felt that his pounding became more desperate.</p><p>"Gintoki -ah- wait,.. I -ah- ..I want to you to hold me when you come"</p><p>Gintoki didn't waste another second and with some swift movements, he turned her around and pulled her on his chest. She was now laying on top of him and he tied his arm around her, burying his face in her neck. One of his hands moved down to her round cheeks and dictated a rhythm while he continued his reckless pounding, filling her up in a way she never imagined it. Repeatedly hitting her cervix, she couldn't decide if it was pure pain or sky high euphoria that she felt. His loud groaning in her ear pushed all the right buttons, yet at the same time his dick rammed into her and grinded against her, causing discomfort and pleasure at the same time. She never would've thought to hear him makes such noises. Gintoki picked up his speed and Tsukuyo started to see white patches, making her wail which only spurred him on more. His movements became more erratic and she could tell he was close, hitting a new angle with every thrust. All she felt was him fucking her senseless and it worked. Her head was a complete mess and it didn't take long until her orgasm overcame her unexpectedly and tightened up, milking him in an intense overflow of contractions. Gintokis eyes opened in surprised and he couldn't hold back any longer.</p><p>"Tsukuyo.. I ..love you" he whimpered in between loud moans that shock his whole body. His mind blanked for a moment and he only sensed her. How she felt around him and how she kept tensing around him. The feeling of her back, her neck. Her head on his shoulder. Her heavy moaning in his ear. When he came back from his little trip, he groaned softly and instinctively continued fucking his cum into her. The lewd sounds echoed through the room and contrasted with the TV. His whole body tensed up for one last time, his hands gripping her flesh harder and then he relaxed. Gintokis head fell back on the couch with a deep, satisfied sigh.</p><p>"That was.. that was intense..." he mumbled after a minute of catching his breath. Slowly opening his eyes again, he met a pair of amethyst purple eyes staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>"..what?!" He asked her. <em>Did I do something wrong? Why is she looking at me like that?!</em></p><p>"you.."</p><p>"..mh?"</p><p>"you.. love me?"</p><p>Gintoki blushed. "When did I say that?"</p><p>"You just said it while.."</p><p>"Oh..uh.." Gintoki turned his face away from her and pouted, his cheeks slowly turning red. "..guess it's true.." he whispered.</p><p>Tsukuyo continued to stare at him, not able to find the correct words.<em> Did he really just confess to me...while he..?</em> An uncomfortable silence was spreading between them and Tsukuyo couldn't find any words.</p><p>"I..uh.. I need some sweets.." Gintoki finally said.</p><p>"But.." She threw in.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You're already sweet enough" She finally said after a short pause.</p><p>A shock ran through his heart and his lips quivered.</p><p>"Tsukki, since when are you so cute, holy fuck" He said breathily. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Who are you?!"</p><p>"I'm -"</p><p>"- but you really need to get off me, I feel dizzy" He continued, not letting her finish what she wanted to say. Gintoki pulled out and Tsukuyo moaned at the sudden emptiness she felt.</p><p>"Oi, stop that, I can't keep going. If I do I'll die"</p><p>He carefully pushed her off of him and stood up. Gintoki didn't care that he was naked and walked through the room with as if he was clothed to find his snacks.</p><p>She on the other hand felt the need to cover up. Tsukuyo had never been that confident about herself. She searched for something to wear, but couldn't find anything. She spotted Gintokis pants, drenched in their body fluids. Eyeing it with disgust, she picked it up and carefully placed them on the floor. So she just curled up on the couch and covered herself with her arms. Gintoki finally found his sweets and unwrapped them in lightspeed.</p><p>"You're.. You're exhausting me so much" me mumbled while he chewed on a whole chocolate bar. "I even need to snack something in between" it seemed like he already forgot about his confession early or he just overplayed it. The image in front of her amused her. It was so ironic to see him standing in the room, his perfect silhouette and firm muscles illuminated by the lights from outside, snacking on a whole bar of pure calories. <em>Are his muscles made of sugar? That would explain his amazing shape.</em></p><p>"You want something?" He sat down next to her and held out the chocolate.</p><p>"No I'm fine" Still covering herself from his eyes. He noticed her discomfort.</p><p>"Honey, you don't need to hide." He whispered.</p><p>The 'honey' triggered something in her, but she wasn't ready to ask him about that yet. His arms slithered around her and he pulled her in a hug.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, I could look at you all day without getting tired of it" He mumbled while his head was buried in her neck. He took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>Flustered, her head slightly turned. She saw his eyes fixated on the chocolate bar that he held up behind her back. His eyes were dreamily and a dumb smile plastered his face. <em>He's talking about the chocolate...</em></p><p>"You beautiful, beautiful sweet temptation, you're my one and only" Sensually, he took another bite with his eyes closed and a slight moan escaped his throat. Tsukuyos nervousness turned into anger. But before she could do anything, he turned his head and pressed his lips on hers. His lips tasted sweet and he pried open her mouth. The taste of the chocolate entered her mouth and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. His kiss became deeper and his hands caressed her back. The strong taste aroused her again and she felt her heart beating faster. All of a sudden, Gintoki parted from her mouth and their foreheads touched.</p><p>"You're my one and only" he whispered before he stood up and pretended like nothing happened. She was a little bit disappointed at that.</p><p>"Ugh I'm so sticky" He remarked, touching his arms. "I really need a shower... Do you wanna go first?" Gintoki asked her and pulled a bag of chips from under the table. Opening them with uncomfortable loud crinkling sound, he crunched on them.</p><p>"Yea.. sure.. I wanna go first..?"</p><p>She was still confused at why he was acting so weirdly all of a sudden. She stood up and brushed past the snacking Gintoki. He turned around and observed her. Remembering, that she was still naked, she hurried up to get to the bathroom. She felt his eyes burning on her backside and the crunching sounds stopped.</p><p>Tsukuyo entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes and sluggishly stretched her body. It was good, but the positions were also very uncomfortable and she involuntarily cramped a few times while they had their fun. Tsukuyo closed her eyes and stretched her numb arms in the air, when all of a sudden a pair of big hands cupped her breasts from behind. Gintoki pulled her in his arms. She screeched.</p><p>"Gintoki, what are you -"</p><p>"I've changed my mind. You looked so good walking in here. I might got a little horny again, I couldn't help myself." He whispered in her ear and pressed his body to her back.</p><p>"No..Gintoki, not here" She began but couldn't deny that she was getting horny as well.</p><p>"Why not?" he whispered back and his hand let go of one of her breasts to wander down and rest it over her core, rubbing slightly.</p><p>"mhh" she just hummed as a reply.</p><p>"We can go together. It will be faster"</p><p>Although he doubted that it will go any faster than just showering alone with all the things going through his mind. But it would definitely be a lot more fun. He sucked on her neck and she melted in his arms with a whimper. He lifted his eyes to look at the mirror. A few days ago he stood here alone like a complete loser, flexing like a virgin on his way to impress the ladys with things he didn't have. But right now, she was here. The most beautiful women he ever laid his eyes on squirmed and moaned under his touch. Everything went by so fast. While he still tells himself that he was just trying to tease her with his perfect plan, she took revenge by seducing him. <em>Not that bad actually.</em></p><p>Gintoki climbed in the tub and turned on the tab, but instead of showering like the average person, he sat down and let the water rain on him. He looked at her and slightly tilted his head, signalizing that she should sit down in the tub as well. Unsure, Tsukuyo walked over and he spread his legs to make her some room. She climbed inside and kneeled down between them. Grinning, he rested his arms on the side of the tub, leaving his hard dick in her full view. The water hit him on his perm, dropping from his tips and running down his body, flattering every inch of him.</p><p>"So..Tsukuyo.. shower, or.." He asked her suggestively.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading the first half of this chapter! The second half will follow very very soon. It's 95% done but I need a break before finishing it. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Last part of smut for now lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what could this chapter contain?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Part 2 of chapter 8!</p>
<p>Only two chapters to go until this story reaches it's conclusion :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She moved over and kissed him, reaching down for his dick, but in a split second she was lying under him. The water was now hitting him now on his neck, running down his throat, dripping from his chest onto her. Gintoki took in the sight below him. The water drops hit her smooth, pearly skin one by one, running down her perfect curves. <em>She's so perfect. I don't deserve that</em>.<em> Why would she choose someone like me..</em></p>
<p>Her face was getting heated from his blatant staring and their eyes met. He smirked at her and gave her waterdropped body one last long appreciation, before he bent down and caught the drops with his tongue. She gasped sharply as his tongue followed the stream down her neck, kissing her lightly and resting over her nipple. She felt his breath hitting her for a while before he suddenly flicked his tongue over the hard tissue. She moaned and buried her hands in his hair.</p>
<p>His hand searched for her face and she leaned into it, while his other hand moved down and lightly touched her folds.</p>
<p>While his thumb caressed her cheek, Gintoki started to rapidly stroke her, earning chocked moans from her and her hands moved down to his back, roaming over his spine, dragging her fingernails along his sides.</p>
<p>Gintoki felt himself getting heated more and more as she touched everywhere her hands could reach. He started to loose his grip on his senses. He moved up for a kiss and their tongues met for a wild dance, arousing both of them even further.</p>
<p>Gintoki couldn't control himself any longer, placed himself at her core and pushed in harder than he intended to. She squirmed and he cursed himself for being so weak to his hormones. He broke their kiss.</p>
<p>"Sorry.." he began but she interrupted him.</p>
<p>"No don't talk"</p>
<p>Her hand firmly on his neck, she pulled him down again to continue the kiss and pushed her tongue between his lips. He growled as a response and began moving. Slowly penetrating her, he reached up for the shower head and grabbed it.</p>
<p>"Oi, this thing has some interesting settings, but I never had the chance to try it. You should tell me how it feels."</p>
<p>He turned a ring on the shower head and the water stream got harder and more concentrated. She looked at it with great interest, understanding what he was about to do. He leaned down again and covered her nippled with his mouth, encircling it with his tongue, while he brought the shower head down to her clit...</p>
<p>"Oh FUCK.. Gintoki!"</p>
<p>She screamed, her hands frantically searching for something to hold on to. She found his arms and dug her nails in his hard flesh. Gintoki growled at the pain and he stopped sucking. Instead, his tongue flicked over her nipple faster and faster, teasing her endlessly. It was not an easy task to do all three things at the same time, but hell, they should stop calling him the savior of Yoshiwara if he wasn't even able to satisfy a women correctly.</p>
<p>With each following push, her moans increased in volume and Gintoki timed his tongue flicks with the deepest point of his thrusts. Moving the shower head in slight circles, she involuntary arched her back, her legs starting to quiver. He tried to amplify her pleasure even more by changing his thrusting angle with every push and it didn't take long before she finally released and coated his dick with her hot fluids. A long strand of moans escaped her shaking body, as he pushed the air out of her lungs with his deep thrusts.</p>
<p>Gintoki withstood his urge to just keep thrusting and release himself as well. He stopped moving and turned the shower head to normal, placing it on her chest. Gintoki pulled out and Tsukuyos mouth escaped an unsatisfied sound. Smiling at that, he didn't let her calm down though, as he moved her up and she felt something hot probe her. His flat tongue dragged over her core and his strokes ended at her clit, making her jolt sensitively.</p>
<p>"Ahh.. Gintoki"</p>
<p>Her hoarse voice only turned him on more and he pushed his tongue inside, tasting her. Tsukuyos sobbing moans told him she enjoyed it quite a lot and after a short while, he felt the shower head bobbing against his head. He didn't intend to use any help for this, so he gently pushed it away and simply intensified his tongue work.</p>
<p>His hands firmly held her thighs, while he relentlessly continued his furious licking and sucking. Tsukuyo felt her orgasm building up and her increasing moans signalized him that he was doing it right. She screamed as her second release overtook her body, making her spasm uncontrollaby. She splashed her fluids in his open mouth and Gintoki was taken by surprise but kept his head in place, taking it all in. After her spasm died down and he felt her relax, he slightly lifted his head to catch her sight and licked his lips.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the meal" He laughed quietly with a smug face.</p>
<p>"Don't say that you pervert" She grimaced. "Don't you...?" She started to ask, but he cut her off.</p>
<p>"No I'm pleased. This is only about you."</p>
<p>His tongue moved out again and he licked another time and she jolted "I'm a mere tool for you to enjoy"</p>
<p>He languidly dragged his flat tongue over her a few more times before he sat up again and massaged her thighs. Her eyes fluttered, but she couldn't quite open them yet.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" He asked her.</p>
<p>"Yea.. No.. mhh ..can't move.." she blabbered, her eyes closed and her limbs</p>
<p>"Should I help you?"</p>
<p>"..with.. what?"</p>
<p>"We're in a shower after all"</p>
<p>"No..no.. it's fine, it's fine"</p>
<p>Gintoki sat up and observed her. She tried her best to sit up as well, but fell back, her limbs soft like rubber. Gintoki grinned at that. <em>I did that.</em> He thought proudly</p>
<p>"Seems like you have some problems there" He snickered.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, shut up, give me shampoo" She replied angrily.</p>
<p>"I'll help you, hold still"</p>
<p>He ignored her anger and carefully grabbed her torso and turned around, pulling her between his legs and to his chest. Tsukuyo could feel his hard erection pressing against her back. Satisfied my ass. She thought with a chuckle. Gintoki got shampoo from somewhere and began massaging her scalp, working in the fluid in every of her hair strands, making sure it would feel amazing afterwards.</p>
<p>"Mmmm" she hummed, completely loosing herself in a dream world that only contained them.</p>
<p>His hands moved down to her jaw, slowly massaging her neck. His fingers did wonders to her, spreading a warmth all over her, soothing her. Gintokis pleasing fingers moved to her shoulders and kneaded them, caressing her arms and stroking her hands. Her heart started to pound faster when his hands moved to her hip. He massaged in the shampoo that was left on his hands while he moved over her whole torso, carefully avoiding to come near any erotic zones. <em>Please.. please touch me there! </em>She pleaded silently.</p>
<p>"Gintoki.."</p>
<p>"Yea?"</p>
<p>"I'm..still horny"</p>
<p>Gintoki stopped his movements and he laughed quietly.</p>
<p>"..touch me" she whispered.</p>
<p>His hands rested motionless on her stomach and she could hear and feel his calm breathing.</p>
<p>"Please.. Gintoki"</p>
<p>"With pleasure" He groaned in her ear.</p>
<p>His hands moved up to her breasts kneading them slowly at first, before he moved to her nipples twisting and flinching them. She gasped and jolted, a warm feeling flowing through her. Gintokis hands spreaded a fire that crawled under her skin. His lips moved over her neck as he placed light kisses and she felt him grinding against her.<em> He must be close to exploding.. </em>she thought.</p>
<p>"Gintoki.. you should.." she whispered but he placed a finger on her lips.</p>
<p>Gintoki turned her around again and kissed her deeply. He put all his passion into this kiss and she welcomed it, returning it lovingly. One of his hands leaned on the tub while his other moved down to rub her core. As soon as he touched her, her hands shot up to the tubs edge and grabbed it as a loud moan left her lungs, the volume lowered by their kiss.</p>
<p>His other hand moved down to his dick. And he broke the kiss for air as he started to groan heavily. Gintoki now held himself up with the strength of his torso and his forehead that was lightly pressed on hers. He looked her in the eyes glazed with pure desire, panting heavily under his struggle to finish them both off. One of her hands left the tub and stroked his abs, sending waves of pleasure straight to his groin and he felt his own climax approaching. He didn't need that much anyways since he was holding back all the time, but he still wanted to give her another orgasm before releasing himself.</p>
<p>The heated situation and him just hovering over her, without really touching her while jerking himself of gave her a different kind of pleasure. Another orgasm overcame her, as her panting turned into loud moaning. The expression in Gintokis eyes changed and his body tensed up. His hands moved in a frantic rhythm, grabbing himself harder as he finally released on her stomach, groaning heavily.</p>
<p>Catching their breath, they stayed like that for a while, looking each other in the eyes, smiling happily.</p>
<p>Gintoki sat up again and grabbed the running shower head.</p>
<p>"wash away little Gin-sans" he snickered, still bathing in the afterglow.</p>
<p>Tsukuyo couldn't move to hit him, so she just curled up her lips to show her disgust.</p>
<p>"Shut up" was the only thing she managed to mumble at him.</p>
<p>"You're lacking some fire there, honey." He smiled warmly before he shuddered.</p>
<p>"ugh.. I'm all sweaty again.. how can you get sweaty in a shower anyways?! And I didn't wash my hair yet. Here, hold that for me"</p>
<p>He reached out give her the shower head, but her hands couldn't grip yet and it just fell on her stomach, the water splashing everywhere. Gintoki snorted.</p>
<p>"Guess you're not back to your old self yet" He joked and patted her leg.</p>
<p>Propped up on his knees, he reached over her to grab a shampoo bottle placed somewhere behind her. Without much ability to move, Tsukuyo just lifted her eyes to gaze at the huge frame moving above her. mhh nice. Her brain couldn't produce any coherent thoughts at that moment with all that manliness above her.</p>
<p>Gintoki leaned back again, popped open the bottle and put the rest of the slippery liquid in the bottle on his hand. Satisfied at the amount, he just threw the bottle in the room and it hit the floor with a hollow sound. Lifting his wide arms, he soaped up his hair in a hurry , squinting his eyes to avoid that anything got into his eyes and burned the living hell out of him. Additionally, his mouth was also screwed shut and he looked very strained. Tsukuyo had to admit that this face of his was incredibly cute and it contrasted so much with the hard muscles moving to foam up his fluffy hair. Gintokis hands left his perm and he started to massage his neck, slowly moved down to his shoulders. <em>oh-oh</em></p>
<p>"Ah that was not good for my neck.."</p>
<p>He rolled his head on his shoulders while he continued to massage himself. "As nice as this is, I think it will kill me sooner or later if we do that more often." <em>Yea..he's right. </em>She thought to herself.<em> It felt great, but the bathtub is just too small for those kind of activities. But finding a bigger bathtub in various Yoshiwara facilities wasn't a problem though.. </em>Tsukuyo thought about the different kind of things they could do there, when suddenly his hands glided down to his chest and she snapped back to what was happening right in front of her. Instead of just spreading the foam over his skin, he dragged his fingernails across his hard chest, leaving mild scratch marks on top of the love bites she left on him. He moved down over his abs, contouring every single one of them before continuing down to his colorless lucky path, or more so his high way to hell* considering his size. Tsukuyo could already imagine his next movement, but it seemed like he just teased her. His hand rested there fore a moment, twirling his hair, before he finally split his ring and middle finger to lazily glide down to his half deflated dick.</p>
<p>Tsukuyo eyes were caught by the dirty act in front of her, so she didn't notice that he was prying at her reaction through his lashes. Her eyes closely resembled spirals, following his movements in a trance. He decided to spice it up a little. He washed himselfs thoroughly, slightly thrusting in his hand and his other hand was still gliding up and down the side of his torso. Gintoki let himself go and stretched his arms up to yawn. His upper body moved i a wave, flexing his abs.</p>
<p><em>He does that on purpose.</em> She thought while her eyes were captivated by the sight.</p>
<p>He left one of his arms in the air and slowly glided his hand over his bicep, dragging his nails along a vein. She followed his fingers, gliding down to his abs again. His hand left his body and he held it out to her. She simply starred at it, the sound of the water being the only thing that filled the room.</p>
<p>"Hand me the shower head please" he whispered and she shrieked at the sudden disturbance.</p>
<p>Tsukuyo weakly grabbed the shower head and reached it out to him. Gintoki mischievously looked at her with one eye opened halfway and he grabbed it with a smirk. He turned the shower head and the water hit his broad chest first. Her hand involuntary gripped harder on the edge of the bathtub. The water made its way down his perfect creases and made him appear like a god. Throwing his head in his neck, he grinned and let the water hit his throat, groaning languidly. Tsukuyo insights twisted. It was just a show of pure, intense masculinity. He definetely did that on purpose. But she was not complaining. It was incredibly hot.</p>
<p>He slightly bowed forward and searched for her hand on the side of the bathtub, grasping it slightly and placing it on his abs. Her fingers touched his perfect build and he shivered in anticipation. She started to traced his outlines, followed some veins and pressed down slightly. His head still thrown back, he moaned and she felt him twitching under her light touches. He whispered her name sensually when she laid her flat hand on his stomach.<em> Why is he so damn hot</em> she thought while she lost her grip to reality more and more. Tsukuyos hand mover further down but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.</p>
<p>"Sadly, your little private show is over now" He said while bringing his chin down again. He winked and she snapped out of her trance, facing away from him with a glow on her face.</p>
<p>He climbed out of the tub and she slightly turned her head to look at his ass. <em>Mh nice and firm. </em>Gintoki grabbed a towel and started to dry himself.</p>
<p>"Don't you want to come out as well?" He asked while rubbing his hair with the cloth.</p>
<p>"Gintoki..I don't think I can stand up.." She admitted faintly. Gintoki smiled warmly and picked her up, heaving her out of the tub. Sitting down on the floor and placing her on his lap, he grabbed another one and toweled her down as well. He picked her up again and carried her out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>They had been in that situation before. He held her exhausted body in his strong arms in the exact same way and the memories flooded her. In fact, she never really stopped thinking about this. The situation itself was horrible, but she wished to be carried by him again since them. This time it was very different. She didn't expect it to be like that. Skin on skin and with him lovingly looking down to her. He placed a kiss on her hair and she closed her eyes and hummed.</p>
<p>Gintoki carefully placed her down on the couch. Caressing her stomach, before he disappeared into his room. A few moments later he reappeared, clothed in a strawberry patterned boxershort and with some cushions and bed sheets in his arms.</p>
<p>"Here I brought you something to wear" He handed her a pair of the same shorts and she took it thankfully.</p>
<p>"Should I help you?" Gintoki asked her with a slight worry in his voice.</p>
<p>"No it's fine." She struggled a little to put them on and sat up after she successfully finished the task. She looked up to Gintoki who was still standing next to the couch and his eyes hushed away from her chest. Their gaze met and he averted his eyes with a slight blush and wordlessly held out a shirt. After she put it on, he sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms. He wrapped the blankets around them and exhausted, they leaned on the cushions. Silently taking in what was running on the TV now, her arms wrapped around him and he breathed in the scent from her still wet hair and placed a kiss. She hummed in comfort.</p>
<p>The movie on screen was a light hearted comedy. There was no particular plot but both of them giggled from time to time. Half an hour in, Gintoki felt her fingers moving around on his skin. He shivered and she started to trace his outlines profoundly. He couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore.</p>
<p>"If you want that again, I can take care of that, just don't -ah- tease me like that" He flinched when her nails scratched over his stomach. <em>Fuck, why am I sensitive to that. Probably because I wasn't touched in years.</em></p>
<p>"It was really nice of you to come over.. for this" He started. "I still believe you planned all of this. Destroying me emotionally first for whatever sick reason and then you come to enjoy yourself"</p>
<p>"I didn't plan this.. it.. it just overcame me"</p>
<p>He looked at her thoughtfully. Talking about feelings was not his strong point, so he brushed away the thoughts swelling inside of him.</p>
<p>"Ah.. I'm so tired. I think I'm getting too old for this." he yawned excessively. "But you know what? You're the only one who experienced the he-did-his-best-Gin-san in bed."</p>
<p>"That was your best? Then I'm really disappointed." She laughed. A shadow hushed over his face and he didn't reply to that. <em>Ouch </em>"You don't even have anything to compare it to" He mumbled more to him than to her and his eyes glared at her.</p>
<p>"Gintoki, I'm just joking.."</p>
<p>"I know, I'm also joking!" He interrupted her with a nervous laugh. He wasn't joking and she hurt him. He never had that much action going on in just 24 hours. All of his encounters before she came into his life were just jump and run. And with her it was really a lot more exhausting than he thought. But it was also incredibly more rewarding. To do it with someone that he.. <em>loved.</em></p>
<p>Gintoki tried to change the topic as he struggled free from the blanket.</p>
<p>"You know.. I think I would have usually spent this weekend drinking and drowning in the gutter, but instead I'm drowning in pu -" Gintoki felt a sting on his forehead and warm blood dripped down his nose. He was confused for a moment, but then realization hit him.</p>
<p>"Where did you get that from?!" He exclaimed and shot up to a sitting position, leaving her arms.</p>
<p>"You know.. I'm always prepared" She said with a shrug as if she didn't just pull it out of absolutely nowhere. <em>Where... from where?! </em>Frantically, he looked around the room, trying to spot her hidden stash of deadly weapons.</p>
<p>"Always prepared my ass." He turned back to her with a shocked expression on his face. ".. did you.. did you pull that out of your ass? I wouldn't know if you hid it there, I hadn't been there yet -" She quickly covered his mouth, grabbed the Kunai and plucked it out of his head, but not without twisting it first. "And you never will" she warned him, Kunai on his throat and with eyes that would make every other man abscond in fear. But to her bad luck, it turned him on rather than making him back down.</p>
<p>"Is that supposed to be a thank you?!" He asked jokingly with pain in his voice because of the fresh wound on his precious forehead. <em>Is she actually a black widow? After the fun is done and the seed carrying smaller spider mate satisfied her needs, she kills the poor male and ..eats him. </em>His thoughts trailed off. <em>Wait.. that means.. She's gonna eat me, she's definitely gonna eat me next.</em> Horrified at the possibility, he slightly backed away from her. She noticed and her eyes flashed dangerously. <em>If she's really about to eat me, that also implies that she's satisfied and that is actually nice to think of! </em>Gintoki concluded. He sat up again.</p>
<p>"Seriously why are you so violent after I did all those things for you?" He asked again.</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you to do it" She simply retorted, throwing the kunai close to his ear, perfectly hitting a crack in a wooden pillar behind him. <em>Is she trying to scare me because she doesn't want to admit that she liked it?! </em>How girly.</p>
<p>"Oh.. really?" He moved his hand to his chin into a thinking position. "I remember it differently.." Rolling on his back he shifted in a lewd position, his arms gripped the couch above his head and he started to grind over the cushions.</p>
<p>"please.." He whispered, closing his eyes and knitting his eyebrows in fake pleasure. "Fuck me..." His voice evolved into a hoarse scream. "Gintoki" He screamed a cry full of raw desire. "Harder!" He even imitated some of her high pitched moans, arching his back, tightening every muscle on his body. The veins on his biceps popped out in his struggle. Color jumped to her face and she watched his lustful squirming in shock. He continued with his fake show for some long moments, but to her horror it looked like he enjoyed it. His moans ran through her body and she felt a knot twisting in her lower abdomen. Finally snapping out of it, Tsukuyo kicked him from the couch.</p>
<p>"ow ow ow" he winced, holding his head. ".. but.. do you remember that?"</p>
<p>Gintoki continued teasing her. She was too embarrassed to reply so she just pulled her legs up to her chin and buried her face in them. He watched her in confusion, but then he stood up and sat down next to Tsukuyo and put his arms around her, holding her tightly.</p>
<p>"oi, don't be ashamed of that. It really got me going, it was incredibly hot to see and hear the Shinigami Tayuu beg me to fuck her hard."</p>
<p>He whispered lovingly in her ear, caressing her arms and making her hairs stand up. Half in embarrassment, half in denial cause it kinda turned her on, she shifted her head away from his mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm serious though. Thank you, honey."</p>
<p>His fingers gently touched her chin and he turned her head to face him. Their lips touched and he dove in her mouth for a deep kiss. The sudden fondness surprised her. He could change up so quickly.</p>
<p>"You know what? We will have a date tomorrow."</p>
<p>He whispered after they parted for some much needed air.</p>
<hr/>
<p>*lucky path/ high way to hell: A line of pubic hair going from the navel further down. I couldn't find an english name for it, so I just translated the german one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, the next chapter might take a while again. I want to write a cute date and I haven't done that before, so please be patient :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>